Ninjago: A New Beginning
by Ninjafanboy101
Summary: 25 years have past since the events of possession. The ninja have gotten married and had kids. Their kids are a new team of ninja who protect the city from crooks and thugs, but when they face a threat unlike one they've ever faced they'll have to unlock new powers and abilities. This is the story of a new era of ninja. This is my first summary so it kinda sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_Kai and skylor's son and daughter  
Jackson and Samantha _ _cole and seliel's daughter  
Carly_ _lloyd (you'll find out who the mother is in due time)_ _Clark_ _Zane and Pixal's son  
Jonathan_ _Jay and Nya's son and daughter  
Daniel and Amanda _

The moon shined in the night sky as six shadows leaped from roof to roof in a small part of Ninjago City. Their mission, bust some illegal weapon shipment. The group of six came to the final rooftop, their leader, Jackson master of fire, tapped his ear piece waiting on instructions from his sister, Samantha , the master of amber, and the teams tech girl. "Alright, break it down for us sis", Jackson said,"The warehouse is being guarded by twelve men, all armed, take them out then I'll give you further instructions", she ordered.

"Finally, some action", Clark master of energy, said while jumping off the roof. The six landed a few feet away from the guards. "Hey, no trespassing.", one guard yelled, "Oh, we're soooo sorry, not.", the master of earth, Carly, slammed her palms against the ground which caused three rocks to shoot out the ground and hit three of the soldiers. Three other guards ran towards the group only to slip and fall due to ice that was blasted on the ground from Jonathan, the master of ice.

Daniel, the master of lightning, used his lightning speed to snatch the guns out of the remaining guard's hands. "Ha, to easy.", he remarked, Amanda, master of water washed away two guards and Clark blasted away the final four. "Now how do we get in, sis.", Jackson said while tapping his earpiece. "There's an air duct on the west side of the warehouse, that's you ticket in.", she informed them. "Ugh, I hate tight spaces.", Amanda complained.

They were able to locate their air duct, which was actually bigger then they thought it'd be, which of course was good news for Amanda. They crawled for what seemed like for eternity until Samantha informed them on something. "An opening with a cover over is coming up.", she said. They eventually came to the opening that she was talking about. "Ah yeah it's savage time.", Daniel said excitedly, Jackson slammed the cover off and the six leaped down a few feet away from four men.

"it's the ninja", a man with a scruffy beard screamed, "you know it", Jackson said while melting all the crates the contained the illegal weapons. "You spoiled bra-", the man didn't get to finish because Jonathan froze the four men. "Sorry we had to give you the cold shoulder, but the cops are coming", Jackson said while being able to hear the sirens of cop cars come closer and closer to the warehouse. "Alright", Samantha buzzed in, "there's a skylight above you so you can escape, so you'll have to do airjitzu".

Daniel shot lightning at the glass of the skylight, which shattered into pieces. "Cyclon-do", they sain unison as they rose through the skylight. They landed on the building then dashed their way across the other roofs of near by buildings.

 **That was the first chapter of my fan fiction I hope you enjoyed**


	2. She will come

**_Did I forget to mention Cole isn't a ghost anymore, well he's not, so here's the next chapter, hope you like it._**

The six leaped roof top to roof top until eventually they were out of ninjago city. They made it back to the monastery, where sensei Lloyd greeted them. "Samantha told me your mission was a success", said Lloyd, "yes it was, and we wouldn't have been able to do it without her", Jackson said as his sister walked in. "Oh, you guys did most of the work", she said, "you all did well, now it's time for bed, last time I let you stay up past bed time to go on a mission, your parents yelled at me for weeks, now let's go".

On the outskirts of ninjago city:

"The successors to the ninja have had another successful mission", said a mysterious voice, "I've been waiting to get revenge on the ninja since I was 12, and now I'll be able to wipe them and their kids out, then finish what my father and mother started, the destruction of ninjago".

3 a.m.  
All the ninja lay asleep in their shared rooms, except Jackson. "Ugh, it's 3 a.m and I'm still up, I need some fresh air". The young master of fire walked out side into the monastery court yard, listening to the crickets chirping and the sound of water rushing in the little pond. He sat on a rock a couple feet from the pond, looking at his reflection, until he heard movement. "Who's there", he asked, "it's just me", it was Carly, uncle Cole's daughter. "Couldn't sleep either huh"' he asked.

"Nope", Carly responded while sitting on a rock next to him, "so", Jackson said awkwardly, "wanna go walk in the woods, and maybe when we get back we'll be tired and wanna go to bed". "Sure", Carly responded, they got up and walked in the woods near the monastery. "Sure is dark", Carly said, "oh, I can help with that", Jackson replied while lighting his hand on fire. "The moon sure is beautiful", Carly said with amazement, "you're right about that", Jackson said.

Jackson was enjoying the sights, he also enjoyed being with Carly, only because he has a crush on her but no one knows, and he plans to keep it that way. Carly stopped suddenly, "what's wrong", Jackson asked, "one of my powers of being the master of earth is I can feel vibrations on the ground". "Ok, and", Jackson said curiously, "I feel people coming toward us", she said.

Jackson heard a branch break, and turned around, they were surrounded by hooded figures. "Dammit", Jackson cursed, he lit his other and on fire, he shot one fire blast, did a back flip and shot two more blast taking out three of the hooded men. Carly used her super strength, pulling a tree out of the ground and using it like a baseball bat slamming four men all the way on the other side of the woods. There were at least 20 more men.

"ugh, there are to many, we need back up", as if on cue Daniel jumped from a tree and landed on a guy, he shocked him using his electricity, just then the others jumped from the trees. "Anyone order a little kick butt", Amanda said. "Who are you and why are you attacking us", Jackson asked, the men stayed silent, "silent treatment, huh", Daniel replied to their silence.

"I'll get 'em talking", Clark said while charging a energy blast in his hands", he blasted it at one of the men, but some how he was able to catch it. "What the", Clark said shocked, "they're supposed to explode on impact". The guy chucked the energy blast back at Clark which threw him into a tree, then he landed on the ground. "Clark", the others screamed in unison, "ugh, enough talking, time to go back to fighting", Jonathan said aggravated.

"There's no point in fighting you anymore", said one of the men, "but tell you parents this, she will come and destroy all of ninjago, along with you". Jet packs sprang from their backs, which they used to get away. "Who do you think _she_ is, Carly asked, "we'll figure it out later, for now we need to get Clark back to the monastery", Jonathan replied.

(line break, or whatever you wanna call it)

When they got back to the monastery they took Clark to the infirmary, their parents asking multiple questions at the same time. "So, you're saying you two went on a walk, got ambushed, then the rest of you went to Lloyd to tell him you were going to find them, you found them and some hooded men, Clark was injured, and one man said, she will come and destroy all of ninjago, along with us", Kai asked.

"Yep, that about sums it up", Amanda replied, "we need answers. Do any of you have more details about them", Cole asked. "Well", Jackson started, "they had a symbol on their hoods that looked like this", he said while grabbing a pencil and paper and drawing what he saw. "No", Lloyd said with distraught in his voice, "It can't be", Kai said in a scared tone.

"Isn't that the symbol of the overlord", Skylor asked, "yep", Nya replied. "Theoverlord'sbackourkidswillbeindangerthisisbadbadbadbadverybadWe'resohooped", Jay panicked, "slow down Jay", Cole said. "We have to get to the bottom of this", Zane said.


	3. Noodle house madness

**Kairocksrainbow: if I use your oc could he be a villain and if yes I'll put him in the story :)**

 **The wives have no dialogue, let's change that. Hey everyone it's me , I'm gonna try and make this a longer chapter. This'll be a chapter more on the fun side. So let's get on with the story :).**

"Maybe it's not the overlord", Nya suggested "what makes you think that mom", Amanda asked. "Well, the overlord only has control over the stone army, and I'm assuming the guys you fought were human, and I'm pretty sure humans wouldn't deliberately work with the overlord". "So you think this is somebody else's doing", Seliel asked, "yep, plus you guys said that he said _she_ would come, and the overlord's a man".

"Nya has a valid point", said Lloyd, "so if we're going with the evidence presented to us, it's not the overlord, but someone related to the overlord", stated Jonathan. "This is frustrating, we'll never figure this out", Jackson complained, "patience son, we'll figure this out in time, for now let's just get some rest", kai said.

(line break)

10 a.m.

The ninja got up later than usual due to the events that took place earlier that morning. Today was Thursday which is one of the days they get to be free from training and their ninja duties, but they still had to be on guard, especially with what happened that morning. "I will be serving lunch in two hours, so be back by then", Zane said to the kids. The kids went their separate ways (except for Clark, because he's resting).

Little did the others know Jackson was determined to get to the bottom of what happened in the morning. After everyone had went to sleep, earlier that morning, he called up some friends to help him out. He asked Jessie, the master of speed, Kyle, master of metal, Nick, master of mind, and Jimmy, master of poison. "Look, I asked you guys here and you're probably wondering why", Jackson greeted them.

"I called you guys because I need you to help me find the base of the men that I told you about". "Wait, how'd you guys get ambushed", Jessie said, "well Carly and I were in the forest and-", "wait, why'd you guys go into the forest", Nick interrupted. "They probably went into the forest to make out", Jimmy said while making kissing gestures. "Shut up, just know we were ambushed and I want to figure out by who, now lets go into the forest to look for clues".

(line break)

Sam went to check on Clark to make sure he was alright. When she walked in he was playing flappy golf on his phone with a sad expression. "Feeling any better", she asked, "a lot", he replied while putting his phone down. "Well, uncle Zane's making lunch and it should be ready in two hours", she informed him. "Okay", he replied bordley and Sam noticed this, "hey wanna watch some tv together or something", she suggested knowing that he's probably lonely being in here all by himself. "Sure", he replied happily.

Carly, Daniel, Amanda, Jonathan, and Skylor were in ninjago city, they were going to Skylor's noodle house, because they agreed to help her. They arrived there with her employees working. "Your job is to help cook and serve. Carly your good at cooking, so you'll be on grill with the other cooks and the rest of you serve, then after that you'll get your promised thirty dollars", Skylor informed them.

Daniel, Amanda, and Jonathan wore employee uniforms. A family walked in together, then took a seat, Daniel decided to take their order. "Welcome to mistress Chen's noodle house, how can i serve you", Daniel said, "how'd you get that scar", the boy asked about the lighting bolt shaped scar on his eye.

"Timmy, don't be rude", the father scolded his son, "It's fine, well, one time when I was ten I was training with my cousin and he accidentally sliced my eye with his sword, he apologized one million times, even though I told him it was ok", Daniel told the story. "Wow, so cool", the boy said amazed, "ok, I'll have the fire master burger with a side of fries", the teenage girl said, "you sure you want that, the hotness  
of the burger comes from the master of fire himself", Daniel said.

"you're just saying that. How do you even know", the girl said, "the woman who owns the place is his wife and he's my uncle, so I know how the burgers are made", he informed her. "Alright then, I'll have a shock master burger instead, let me guess you know the person who's lightning is put into it", she asked sarcastically, "yep, he's my dad actually, and since I'm his son I can do this", he closed his hand then opened back up, inside was a ball of electricity. "Cool", the boy and girl said in unison.

Daniel got the rest of their orders, he got something extra from the girl. "What's that in your hand, a tip", Amanda asked, "nope, something better, I got her number", Daniel said while pointing to the girl who's family he served. "Nice one big bro", Amanda high fived her brother, a couple walked in next, Jonathan thought it was his time to shine.

jonathan walked up to them. "What can I get for you today", Jonathan asked, "hold on just a sec, I've got to go to the restroom", the woman said. "Excuse me sir", said the man, "just call me Jonathan", "ok, Jonathan, the woman who I'm with has been my girlfriend for for five years, and today I plan to marry her". "So, could you help me out. My name's Paul by the way", he said, "it'll be my pleasure", Jonathan said.

The couple got their food, ate, then Jonathan gave them the bill, then walked back into the kitchen, this is where Paul's plan begins. "What! Our total is two hundred dollars", Paul shouted, Jonathan walked back out, "is there a problem sir", Jonathan asked. "Yeah, there is, our bill cost two hundred dollars, even though it should only be around fifty dollars", Jonathan took the bill and examined it. "It doesn't say two hundred dollars", he said, "yes it does, argued Paul.

"Ma'am, could you look at this and tell your boyfriend it doesn't say two hundred dollars" Jonathan said while handing her the bill, the woman read the bill, it read, will you marry me, she got confused. She removed the bill from her view to see Paul on one one knee holding a box with a ring in it, "yes, yes I'll marry you", the woman said , they hugged and everyone clapped.

(line break)

The five elemental masters were out in the forest looking for clues. Everyone, excluding Jessie, got tired of looking and re grouped. "It's hopeless, we're not gonna find any clues as to where they went", Jackson said upset, "hey, where's Jessie", Jimmy asked. Not long after he said that she came speeding through the forest with that red and white trail", "guys I think I found something, follow me", she said.

They came to a spot in the forest where there was a streak of brown leaves going through most of the trees. "It's so cool how there's a streak of brown leaves in each tree", said Nick. "That's just it", Jessie said, "the leaves aren't brown naturally, they're just burnt", Jessie said, "and you said they got away on jet packs, which would mean the fire from the jet packs got to the leaves", "so if we follow the trees with burnt leaves in them it could lead us to their hideout ". "Alright, let's go", Jackson said.

(line break)

Clark and Sam were watching tv, the show that was on wasn't very interesting. "This show is lame", Clark said, "I thought so too. Wanna change the channel", Sam asked, "sure", he replied. Sam reached for the remote, she didn't realize Clark was also reaching for the remote. Clark's hand landed on Sam's, this shocked him so he quickly removed his hand. "S-sorry", Clark said while blushing, "it's fine", she replied also blushing. Sam changed the channel to something entertaining.

Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane were playing poker, Zane left from time to time to check on the food. "Hmmm, got any sevens", Jay asked, "it's poker, Jay, not go fish", Kai told his brother in law. "But that's the only game I know how to play", Jay whined , "fine, let's play go fish", Lloyd said, "shall we gamble gentleman", Cole asked. "Gamble? In a game of go fish", Kai asked, "fine, I'll take my money elsewhere", Cole said, "no, no, no, we can gamble", Kai said knowing Cole made good money at the job he went to when he wasn't teaching at the monastery.

Carly cooked with the chefs in the kitchen, they were surprised she was so good at cooking at a young age. A lot of chefs went to her so she could taste the dish they made, to make sure it was quality. "Ms. Brookstone, could you taste this", the chef named David asked, "I told you just call me Carly, and", carly tasted the dish, "a little more spice", she told him. A customer walked through the door, Amanda thought she should take their order.

When she walked out of the kitchen she saw who the man really was, he was one of the men that ambushed them, but he was slightly bigger. Everyone in the restaurant got worried, "guys get out here we got trouble", Amanda yelled. Skylor, Carly, Jonathan, and Daniel walked out of the kitchen. The hooded man charged up an energy blast, he let it explode, a bright light followed. When the light went away the restaurant was damaged and the hooded man was unharmed.

What the hooded man saw surprised him, there was an ice shield protecting everyone in the restaurant, it soon dispersed. "Thanks Mr. Robot", the previous kid, Timmy said, "no problem", Jonathan replied. The guy really got mad, "you've pissed me off", the man said. He teleported to Timmy, grabbed him, then teleported back to his original spot. "Hey, let him go, this is between us, not them", Daniel yelled, "ok", the man said while walking to Daniel.

He he was getting ready to hand Timmy over until he throw him to the other side of the restaurant, "butterfingers", the man said, before Timmy slammed into the wall Daniel used his super speed and was able to catch Timmy and bring him back to his family. "All of you get out of here", Skylor yelled, everyone ran to the huge hole in the building to escape. "now let's get started", Daniel said while slamming his fist into his palm.

Daniel ran toward the man and punched him, but it had no effect. "My turn", the man said while picking him up by the head, he then started to squeeze his head harder and harder. "Ahhhhhhhhhh", Daniel shouted while pain filled his head, "let go of my brother", Amanda shouted while running toward him.

(line break)

It was 20 minutes till lunch time so everyone joined Clark and Sam in watching tv.  
"This show is confusing", Jay said, "well maybe if you stopped talking, you'd understand it", Cole said. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to inform you on the battle between the Jr. Ninja, Mrs. Skylor and the hooded man", the anchor interrupted the show. "What", they all said in unison, on the screen showed civilians running along with a beaten up Jonathan, a bloody Daniel, a scarred Amanda, and the hooded man crushing Skylor.

"We need to get down there now", Kai said aggravated, the ninja flew their elemental dragons and had their kids riding on the back, their destination, the noodle house.

 **See, told ya it'd be a longer chapter. So it looks like the samanthark ship sails. I know in the last chapter I said Jackson had a crush on Carly, but that's a relationship I'd like to explore later on which means I'll focus on samanthark. Do you guys like that ship name, if not then give me ideas for a better name. I'm out, peace.**


	4. Elemental fusion

**It's me again and today's chapter will contain something I thought should be in the actual show, it's called elemental fusion. Also thanks for the nice reviews, kairocksrainbow I was trying to find a place for your oc but I couldn't, so he might have to be in "a new beginning 2". Now, let's get started.  
**  
The ninja arrived to the noodle house. There were police and civilians all around "Let go of my wife", Kai yelled while hopping off his dragon and running toward the hooded man. Kai punched the man repeatedly but it did nothing, the man blasted Kai back to where he originally was. After that he tossed Skylor to the side like a doll. "Ugh, I can tell this'll be a challenge", Kai said while rubbing his head. "Hey Kai, how about elemental fusion", Jay suggested.

"What's elemental fusion", Clark and Sam asked at the same time, "elemental fusion is when two elemental masters fuse together and become one", Nya explained to them. Kai stood up, "let's do it", Kai said as he walked toward Jay. Kai and Jay grasped hands and Jay's body turned into pure lightning and Kai's body turned into pure fire, the fire merged with the lightning, which caused a bright light.

When the light dispersed, there stood a man with a red and blue suit, spiked orange hair, a brown goatee, and a scar on both his eyes. The civilians outside saw everything that was happening and were in awe. "What do we call you now, Kay or Jai", Clark asked jokingly, "the name's Speed demon", he replied with the voice of Jay and Kai combined. "Excellent magic trick", said the hooded man, "but it's gonna take more than a little connection between two guys", the man said.

"ugh, don't say it like that", Speed demon said in disgust, the hooded man ran toward Speed demon. The man tried to hit Speed demon but he used his super speed to dodge, after he dodged he ran up to the man grabbed his back and flung him on the opposite side of the restaurant. The man got up only to see Speed demon running away. "Why's he running away", Sam asked thinking he abandoned them.

"Loot at your hero fleeing", the man said, "he's not fleeing", Nya said, catching on to her brother and husbands plan. "I see what he's doing as well", Zane said, Speed demon ran all the way to Borg tower, which he thought was far enough, he turned around and ran as fast as he possibly could. He ran past buildings and shattered their windows, he ran past cars and set of their alarms.

As he made it back to the noodle house he yelled, "lightning flame sonic punch". Right after he said that he was back at the noodle house and punched the guy in the face. The impact caused the man to fly through what was left of the wall and land in rubble. Everyone outside cheered,"That was so cool", Sam and Clark said at the same time, which caused them to blush.

"Your old man's still got it", he said while cracking his knuckles, right after he did that there was a bright light and Kai and Jay were back to normal. "Come on, we need to get Skylor, and the others to the hospital", Kai said. An ambulance arrived and took Skylor, Jonathan, Daniel, Carly, and Amanda to the hospital.

(line break)

The five elemental masters ran to their potential destination, as Jackson was running he heard his phone go off and answered it. "Hello", Jackson said while stopping, "what", Jackson yelled so loud that some birds flew off scared. "I'll be there right away", he said then ended the call, "what happened"' Jessie asked. "My mom, Carly, Jonathan, Daniel, and Amanda got seriously hurt in a fight and are in the hospital, which means we'll have to abandon this mission", Jackson said. "No worries", Nick said, "I remember how to get to this point, so if you wanna come back I could tell you", Nick told Jackson, "alright, let's go", Jackson said.

The sun was setting by the time the five got to the hospital. The only two at the hospital were Clark and Sam and they were in the waiting room. "Why are guys here", Sam asked the other elemental master that walked in with Jackson. "We were helping him with something", Kyle explained, "where are they", Jackson asked, "down the hall to the right", Clark told him.

The five of them weren't aloud to go in so they just looked through the window. "This is all my fault, if I had went with them this could've been prevented", Jackson said sadly. "It's alright jack, none of this you fault", Jessie told him.

The five of them walked back to the waiting room. "Why'd you guys stay here", Jackson asked, "we were waiting for something to happen, but nothing has, so I guess we can go home now", Sam said, "alright let's go", Clark said.

The four elemental masters went home and Clark, Sam, and Jackson walked home. During the walk Jackson noticed his sister giggle at every little thing Clark said. "There's no way", Jackson thought to himself, but he had to be sure, "so, what did you guys do today", Jackson asked while turning around, and as expected he saw a blush creep up on both of their faces.

"we just watched tv together, nothing much", Sam said still blushing. "Together, huh", Jackson asked, "yep, together", Clark replied still blushing. "Alright, alright, I get it, a little buddy buddy time", Jackson said. "They're so in love", Jackson said to himself, as they continued to walk to the monastery.

(line break)

Zane just reheated what was supposed to be lunch, and served it for dinner. It was hamburgers and fries along with some punch. "So, dad, when are you going to teach how to do elemental fusion", Clark asked. Jackson also wanted to learn how to do it especially since what he heard happened when his dad and uncle Jay fused sounded cool. Lloyd looked at the other adults and they nodded, "fine, I suppose you could learn tomorow. "Yes", the three said in unison.

"I can't believe them, they've won again, well a least they're down in numbers", the mysterious voice yelled. "I suppose hurting their team members will suffice until my master plan is finished". "I, the daughter of the overlord and the preeminent will get rid of the ninja, once and for all", she said.

it was 7:30 a.m, which meant training, it also meant they'd learn how to do elemental fusion. "Okay, today's your first lesson on elemental fusion", Lloyd told them, "so, who wants to go first", he asked, no one volunteered. "I know your probably scared, but to show you there's nothing wrong with it, Jay and Cole will fuse", Lloyd told them. "Why do we have to", Jay whined, "just do it, you big cry baby", Kai told him, "fine", jay said while getting up.

Jay walked over to Cole, they put their hand on the others shoulder and Jay's body turned into pure electricity and Cole's body turned into pure earth. The earth merged with the lightning , then there was a blinding light, when it went away there stood a man with black hair that has an orange streak in it. He wore a blue t-shirt and a black vest with blue lightning on it, and had black sunglasses with blue details on them.

"so, what's your name", Jackson asked, "the name's Shockwave", he replied with Cole and Jay's voice. "Why do you have sunglasses", Sam asked, "it's because I'm blind", he replied. "Then, how do you fight", Clark asked, "well with Cole's power over earth, I can feel vibrations in the ground with my feet, and that allows me to see", he replied. "Oh really", Jackson said while sneaking up behind him. "I know you're behind me, so you might as well not even try", Shockwave said.

There was a bright light then Cole and Jay returned to normal. "See, nothing to it. Now who wants to go first", Lloyd asked again. "I think Sam and Clark should go first", Jackson said with a smirk, "what, why us, I mean wouldn't it be weird if a girl and a guy, heck is that even possible, Sam said with a blush. "It's possible, but if your not comfortable with fusing with a guy, then Clark and Jack will go first", Lloyd told her.

Clark and jack stood a few feet away from each other. "Okay, so when you fuse, you want to make physical contact with that person", Lloyd told them. "That sounds really wrong", Jackson said, "get your mind out of the gutters, and just do it", Lloyd told them. "Fine", Jackson said, Clark and Jackson did a high five and held that position, but nothing happened.

"nothing even happ-", Clark didn't get to finish because there was a bright light. When the light went away everyone was surprised to see a teenage boy with blonde spiky hair, he was slightly more muscular than Jack or Clark. He also had a green suit with red details. "What should we call you. The Christmas ninja", Sam said jokingly, "ha ha, you're so funny", he replied sarcastically.

"Dad, what was your name when you fused with Kai", he asked, "it was Greenflame", Lloyd said proudly. "Ha hahahaha ", Jack, Clark (still fused), and Sam laughed, "what's so funny about Greenflame", Kai asked. The three laughed even harder at the fact that their parents didn't know Greenflame was used to describe them as a couple.

"Oh, there's nothing funny about it at all", Sam said, "okay, I finally came up with a name, Firepower", he said. "That's actually pretty good", Sam said, "alright, Firepower it is", Firepower said. There was a bright light then Clark and Jackson returned to normal. "Sam, if you want to wait until Amanda and Carly are here, than that's ok", Lloyd told her. "She might not have to wait for long, because the doctor just called and said the five of them should get out tomorow", Zane told them.

(Line break)

It was 8 p.m and the three ninja were bored, and what made it even more boring is they were missing four members of their team. "There's nothing to do", Clark said, "how about we watch a movie", Jackson suggested. "Sure", Sam said, the three went to the game room, "okay", Jackson said while going through the DVDs.

"We got a sappy romance, a horror movie, a horror comedy, a romance comedy, a family adventure, and an adventure", Jackson told them. "I'll watch what ever you wanna watch", Clark to told Jackson, "same", Sam said. "Alright, horror it is", Jackson said while putting in the DVD. He chose horror only so his sister would get scared and go to Clark for comfort, at least he hoped that would happen.

Previews played on the screen, "I'm gonna go make us some popcorn, be right back", Jackson said as he got up and left. The two teens were left to sit their in awkward silence, "ever since yesterday, there's been this weird feeling in my chest every time I'm around Sam", Clark said to himself. "Do I l-like her", Clark asked himself, "hey, hey, hey, I'm back", Jackson interrupted his thoughts.

"There were only two bags left, so you two'll have to share", Jackson lied there were at least five more bags of popcorn left, but he hoped that they would accidentally touch each other's hand, again that's what he hoped would happen. The movie had started and that got Jackson excited. "Here we go, guys", Jackson said excitedly.

They were thirty minutes into the movie, nothing scary really happened, until the psychopath murderer killed the teenager with his chain saw. This caused Sam to cuddle into Clark, when Jackson saw this he laughed to himself.

 **Jackson: yes, it worked  
Me: you really ship samanthark, don't you  
Jackson: a lot, in fact  
Me: ok, that's the end of the chapter, bye  
Jackson: don't forget to review**


	5. New master of wind

**So last chapter we found out the mystery person is a woman and she is the daughter of the preeminent and the overlord. And in this chapter Skylor, Dan, Carly, Amanda, and Jonathan get out the hospital. Also someone new shows up. Enjoy!**

The five that were injured got out of the hospital the next day, they had cuts and bruises, but nothing was broken. With that being the case the doctor said they could fight still. The ninja were all in the computer room, coming up with different plans to attack the enemy.

"Quick question." Daniel said, "what would that be, son?" Jay asked. "Why are we making plans of attack? We don't even know where the enemy is." Daniel said. "You guys don't, but I do." Jackson said while walking to the computer. "What do you mean." Nya asked, "well, I kinda wanted to find out where the base was on Thursday, so I called, Jimmy, Nick, Jessie, and Kyle."

"And?" Amanda asked, "and, we found out that the fire from the jet packs they escaped on burnt some leaves in multiple trees. And we figured that if we kept going in the direction that had the trees with the burnt leaves, we'd find their base." Jackson finished. "Do you remember how to get to that area, son." Skylor asked.

"Nope, but Nick does." Jackson said while calling him via video. Nick appeared on the giant computer screen, "sup, Jack." Nick greeted. "Sup, anyways, could you tell us where that point in the forest is from a couple days ago." Jackson asked, "sure, I'll send the coordinates to your computer." Nick told them.

There was a beeping from the computer, then a ding. "Thanks, Nick", Jackson then ended the call. "Okay, Kai, Cole, Skylor, Seliel, Jackson, Clark, Daniel, and Carly, will take their dragons and follow the trees." Lloyd said. "And the rest of us'll help them from here, now go." Lloyd finished.

(line break)

Jackson and Clark rode with Kai, Seliel and Carly rode with Cole, and Daniel rode with Skylor. "We, really need our own dragons." Daniel complained, "ok, everybody lets go." Cole shouted while his dragon took off into the air. The others followed, soon they were following the trees with the burnt leaves. "I've told you guys, you could have your own dragons if you'd just conquer your fears." Cole told them.

"pssh, I don't fear a single thing." Jackson said confidently, "everybody fears something." Kai told his son. "What fear did you get over to get such a boss dragon, dad?" Jackson asked. "Water." Kai mumbled, "sorry dad, didn't hear you." Jackson said. "Water." Kai repeated louder, "why were you afraid of water?" Daniel asked.

"Imagine you wake up in a room with no windows or doors, and water starts to rise in the room, you can't get out, you can't breathe under water, so basically you're screwed ." Kai replied. "Hmm, that's some heavy thinking." Carly said. "Be careful, Cole, this wind's really picking up." Seliel told her husband. "I know this'll sound weird, but I feel like I know this wind." Kai told Cole, "same." Cole replied.

"You know a wind?" Clark questioned as if they were crazy. "When we were younger we fought a guy named Morro, he was the elemental master of wind, and his wind was distinguishable from natural wind." Kai explained. "So you think he's around here, or something?" Skylor asked. "He couldn't be, because he died." Cole explained.

The wind got so strong it pushed the ninja off their dragons, their dragons vanished and they were sent plummeting to the ground. "Dad, activate your dragon!" Jackson yelled, "I can only do that if I'm focused, and it's hard to focus when you're falling to your death!" Kai yelled. The others stopped panicking when they landed on a giant rock hand.

The hand extended from the ground and was in the air. The others looked over to see Cole and Carly doing hand movements to lower the hand made of earth. The hand lowered the group to the ground and went back inside the earth. "How'd you guys get that to extend so far from the earth?" Jackson asked. "Anything's possible with two earth elemental masters." Carly told him.

"Isn't that cute, a father daughter moment." An unknown female voice said. The ninja got in a battle stance, "show your self." Kai yelled. A girl that looked to be the same age as Daniel, 17, she had a black scarf and a green uniform, walked from behind a tree. "Who are you?" Seliel asked, "you can call me Kayla, the master of wind."

(A few hours ago)

Kayla was in her room reading a book. "Kayla, Tania has required your services." A guard informed her. "Okay." She replied and walked out of her room to go see her adoptive mother. She eventually made it to her mothers room, Tania was none other than the overlord and preeminent's daughter. "Hello mom." Kayla said, "hello." She replied.

"I called you here to get rid of them." Tania said while showing Kayla an orb that showed the ninja on their dragons. "But mom, aren't they heroes, why would." Kayla tried to question her mothers motives but she got a shock that changed her thinking.

"I will do as you please mother." Kayla replied as she took off and headed in the ninjas direction. Kayla tried to question her mothers motives a lot but she always got a shock in her head that changed her thinking, and she never understood why.

(Present time)

"Well, this doesn't seem very fair, eight against one." Kayla commented, "she's got a point guys." Jackson said. "But I can still take all of you." She said confidently. Daniel super sped his way to Kayla, he tried to punch her multiple times, but she dodged every single attack. She put her finger to his head, out of her finger came a huge gust a wind that blew Daniel half way across the forest.

Carly summoned a bunch of rocks and encased Kayla in them. Carly walked up to the struggling Kayla. "Look, we need answers." Carly demanded, "wind." Kayla simply said which cause the rocks to break away and sent Carly flying. "Jack, elemental fusion." Clark said, Jackson walked over to him and they did a high five.

After the the high five there was a brigh light. When the light went away there stood Firepower. "Let's get rockin' and Rollin." Firepower said while running toward the wind master. Firepower circled Kayla unsure what to do, both boys that made up the fusion were taught to never hit girls, but she was the enemy.

Firepower punched her shoulder. "Ow, that hurt." She faked, to mess with Firepower, "I'm so so sorry I." Fire power didn't finish because Kayla punched him through a tree. She then flew toward him and started punching repeatedly, Firepower laid there not reacting. "Ha, you actually fell for that." She said still punching him, "a real ninja would hit the enemy, no matter what gender.

Kayla tried to throw another punch but it was caught by Firepower. "I am a real ninja." He growled, then punched her in the face, this cause her to stumble backwards. He punched her again and harder this time and she was sent flying through trees. She landed in tree rubble, Firepower then ran to her, picked up her head and slammed it against his knee.

She then passed out from blow to the head. Everyone gathered around Firepower and Kayla. "Carly, Dan, you alright?" Firepower asked, "yeah, we're good." Carly replied. Sam came in on their ear pieces, "are you guys there yet?" She asked, "uh, no, we kind of got into a little trouble, the master of wind." Kai told her.

"Morro!?" They heard Lloyd yell in the background, "tell Lloyd, it wasn't Morro, but it appears to be his descendant." Cole informed Sam. "Alright, we'll call back." Sam said then hung up. "I think you hit her to hard." Cole said, Firepower started shaking Kayla repeatedly, "come on, wake up." He said while still shaking her.

The girl started to regain consciousness. "Where am I, and who are you?" She asked, but only now she sounded sweet and innocent. "Don't act dumb." Firepower said, "seriously, I don't remember, last thing I do remember was completing my training as the master of wind." She said, "how could that be?" Kai asked, "I think i know." Seliel said while grabbing kayla's arm.

"This bracelet on her arm contains a mind control stone." Seliel informed them. "Well, do remember anything after your wind training?" Daniel asked. "For doing well I received this bracelet, but I had no idea it had a mind controlling stone." She told them. "If that stone really does control you, then how come its not working now?" Firepower asked still skeptical.

"It appears you broke it in the battle." Seliel told him. "Why did you fight us?" Skylor asked Kayla, "it's a little hazy, but I think...my mother told me...to stop you before you got to our base." She told them. "Do hooded men with the symbol of the overlord work for your mother?" Carly asked assuming her mother was the leader of this whole thing.

"Yes they do, that's why we're called the overlord society." Kayla said. "Do think you could take us there?" Cole asked, "I think so." She said getting up and leading them a shortcut that leads to the base, at the same time Firepower became two again. Eventually the ninja made it to two metal doors with the rest of the building covered in moss and vines.

"Look, I wanna help you guys." Kayla told them, "alright, the plan is, go in there and take out the leader, and also destroy everything in sight." Cole said. "Ninjago!" The ninja yelled in unison as they bust through the front door. Many soldiers were already waiting, because their alarm sensed the ninjas presence.

A huge fight broke out between the elemental masters and the overlord society. Kai activated his dragon and it burned 10 soldiers to a crisp. Seliel pulled out twin katanas, she stabbed a soldier that ran up to her, then she then did a spin move that sliced any one that came toward her.

Skylor was on a cat walk and was shooting arrows from a crossbow. She aimed at the men who flew in the air with jet packs, she took down five of them, she tried to shoot the other three men but they were too fast. She then realized shooting and missing was getting her nowhere, so she used Jay's element and short circuited the jet packs which caused them to explode.

Cole was surrounded, that was until he slammed his fist on the ground and earth shot upwards knocking all the soldiers back. He then did Spinjitzu sucking up any one who got back up and then he tossed them out of the tornado. "And here I thought you guys would be a challenge." Cole said confidently.

Daniel punched the soldiers as he zoomed past them. He stopped running because another group of soldiers blocked his path. Daniel grabbed the heads of two soldiers and fried their brains with lightning. He then spin kicked a soldier that snook up behind him.

A row of soldiers were in front of Daniel now, "uh, aunt Skylor, a little help!" Daniel yelled. Skylor tossed Daniel her crossbow, he caught it, then put lightning on the tip of the arrow, then he shot the arrow. The electrified arrow went through the heads of all seven soldiers that stood in front of him. The seven soldiers collapse, "thanks aunt, you're the best!" Daniel said while going to the next set of men.

Jackson shot fireballs at the soldiers that surrounded him. It got rid of most of them, but more and more were coming. "I sure hope this works." Jackson said while setting his hand on fire and then eating the fire. "This kid's crazy." One soldier yelled, just then Jackson shot a huge blast of fire out of his mouth, that scorched the soldiers.

Carly punched the soldiers left and right. Soon, the number of soldiers was to overwhelming. So Carly jumped in the air, and when came back down she slammed the ground which cause a shock wave to know out all the soldiers that stood in her way. It still wasn't enough, she was getting ready to attack more soldiers, but Clark stepped in, and shot an energy blast toward them.

"Come on, I'll take us to my mother." Kayla said while finishing the rest of the soldiers. All of them followed Kayla down a long corridor. They eventually got to two big doors, "don't worry guys, I got this." Cole said while breaking down the doors with his super strength. Tania sat on her throne, expecting them after seeing them on the security cameras.

"I can't believe the daughter I raised and trained turned against me." Tania said, "I can't believe _you_ mind controlled me into doing all your dirty work." Kayla replied.  
"It doesn't matter, all your work was for nothing." Tania said while disappearing. "No!" Kai yelled, "we were so close!" Kai finished, "self destruct in t-minus 10." A robotic voice said.

"Crap." Daniel said, "we need to get outta her now!" Seliel said while running away, and everyone followed. "7..8..6." The voice kept counting down, "we're almost there!" Cole yelled, "5..4..3.", the ninja kept running, that were right at the door when, "..1". The building exploded sending pieces of the building into the air.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone there?" Sam asked over the earpiece. There was no answer on the other line, "s-sensei Lloyd, I think they're...gone." Sam told Lloyd, this caused everyone to have a glum expression. "Hello! We made it out just in time!" They heard Jackson on the earpiece. "Jackson! Is everyone alright?" Lloyd said through his earpiece. "Yeah, we made it, just a few cuts and bruises, we should be home soon." Jackson told him.

(an hour later)

The ninja returned to the monastery, Lloyd also noticed the guest they brought back so he asked her some questions. They were in the living room and Lloyd began to ask Kayla the questions. "So how's it that you control the wind?" Lloyd asked, "my great uncle, his name was..Morro, he was the original master of wind, and I guess I inherited his powers." She told him.

"Ok, now, how about your origins?" Lloyd asked, everyone interested in what story she had to tell. "I..I was born in a village, near Ignacia, 17 years ago." She started, "My mother gave birth to me, a year later she started having symptoms of some disease, then that's when she got really ill, she died when I was three."

"So, you had your father, right?" Daniel interrupted, "no, i didn't even know who, or where he was. "As I was saying. After my mom died I was in a foster home, the adults were quite nice, but the kids, they were jerks."

"You see, recently I had accidentally been destroying stuff with my new found wind powers, and the kids made fun of me for it. So I left when I turned 5, I wandered the streets of Ninjago, scared and alone." She told them. "That was until Tania found me, she found out about my wind powers and trained me to use them properly. She trained me for 12 years."

"When I finished my training, I was ready to fight for good, be like the ninja I heard so much about. Since I endured 12 years of training she rewarded me with a bracelet. I didn't know until now, but she used the stone inside the bracelet to control me into doing bad deeds instead of good ones, and now I'm here." She finished her life story.

The others heard sniffing coming from the corner of the room and looked over to see..Daniel..crying? "I'm sorry, it's just that, this story got me right in the feels." Daniel said drying his tears. "Look, I wanna make up for the bad things I've done, and...I wanna join you guys on your adventures." She told Lloyd. Lloyd stared into her eyes, seeing his naive younger self in her.

"There's a spare room you could have, get yourself settled. Zane, could you cook tonight." Lloyd asked, "sure, Lloyd." Zane said gladly. The rest of the night was used for stuffing faces and getting to know Kayla a little more. Lloyd thought about Tania and how she got away, but Lloyd also focused on the positives, like the destruction of her base and army, Lloyd could sleep soundly tonight.

 **That's the end of the chapter. The next few chapters should be the Christmas special. Until then, I'm out piece, and thanks for the positive reviews.**


	6. Krampus rises part 1

**Here you go, the first part to the Christmas special, enjoy.**

It had been a week since the ambush on Tania and the destruction of her base. This meant Christmas time, the whole monastery interior was covered with red and green decorations.

(5 p.m. December 20th)

Today was the day the ninja went out and got a Christmas tree. The next generation was watching a holiday movie in the game room, with the fire going, and wearing sweaters.

They were watching Polar Express. "So, do trains go through the streets everyday in that neighborhood?" Clark asked jokingly. "Shut up!" Daniel whisper shouted at him. They continued watching that was until Cole bust through the door.

"I'm going out to get the tree in about thirty minutes, whoever wants come better get ready." Cole told them. Jackson, Sam, Daniel, and Amanda got up and started getting ready, those that stayed behind would decorate the exterior of the monastery.

Those that we're going to get a tree got their winter gear on and in few minutes they left out the door. Cole was driving the young generation to Birchwood forest in his truck. "Hmm, how about we play a game? That'll make the drive go quicker." Amanda suggested.

The youngsters played an enjoyable game. Eventually the truck stopped and the ninja looked out the window. "Hey. This isn't the forest." Sam said while looking out the window to see other cars, a store, gas pumps, and a giant sign that had multiple gas prices.

"You're right, this isn't the forest." Cole said. "We had to come here so I could fill up the tank, don't wanna get stranded in the snow." Cole said while getting out to pump gas. "I'm gonna go get a snack." Jackson said while getting out of the car. Jackson walked into the store and went to the chip isle.

"Hmm, ninja chips or Fiyah chips?" Jackson asked himself while looking at the chips the ninja sponsored and the chips his dad sponsored. "Fiyah chips." Jackson said while putting the bag of ninja chips back on the shelf. As Jackson walked to get in line, seconds later a man wearing all black walked into the store.

The man cut in front of everybody. "You have to wait your turn like everyone else, buddy." The clerk said. The man pulled out a gun and everyone screamed, "give me all the money in the register." He demanded. Everyone was holding up their hands in defense..everyone except Jackson.

"You're not serious are you?" Jackson asked the robber with a smirk. "What's so funny, kid?" The robber asked. "First, you're not wearing a mask, so the cameras see your face, second, you're shaking which means this must be your first time, and third, your holding the gun wrong." Jackson told him.

"All in all, you're not getting away with this." He told him. The robber aimed his gun at Jackson. Jackson snatched the gun from him, "ok, that was mean, you can have your gun back." Jackson said while holding out the gun for the robber to take back.

The robber tried to snatch it from him, but Jackson yanked it away. "Ohh, you almost had it, you got to be quicker than that." Jackson joked. The robber tried to hit Jackson but he caught his fist. "Nope, not today." Jackson said while knocking him out, he then used his fire to melt the gun.

Everyone cheered, "your chips are on the house." The clerk told Jackson. "Thanks." He said while walking out of the store. Jackson got back in the car, "what took so long?" Cole asked, "oh, you know, just a long line." Jackson said. "Alright." Cole said while starting the car and driving off.

(At the monastery)

Kai, Jay, and Zane were with Clark, Jonathan, Kayla, and Carly. They were outside, and all the decorations were in the snow covered yard. "Alright, it's up to us to put up these decorations. Sure, it's snowing, slippery, and cold, but I know we can get it done." Kai told the kids. "And, once we're done we can have hot chocolate." Zane told them.

"Also, once it's all put up I'll be in charge of the lights." Jay told them. "Alright, let's get started." Kai said. Clark decided he'd put up a reindeer, so he went to the pile of fake reindeer and picked one up. Clark shot energy from his hand and it propelled him into the air, landing on the roof.

"I made it!" Clark yelled, just then a gust of wind pushed him off the roof making him drop the fake deer. He landed in Jonathan arms, "nice catch." Clark commented, Jonathan then dropped him. "Let me show you how it's done." Jonathan said, he then picked up a fake reindeer.

Then he ran toward the wall of the monastery, he jumped off it, that got him high enough too grab on to the garage roof with his free hand. He then climbed on top of the roof, and was now standing on it. He walked back slowly, then began to run forward, giving him enough momentum to jump on to the monastery roof.

He then properly put the reindeer on the roof, along with the one Clark had left up there. "Show off." Clark said, Jonathan then jumped off the roof, "see, nothing to it." Jonathan said while getting another fake deer. "If he can get decorations up there, then so can we." Kayla said with confidence.

She summoned wind around a different pile of decorations, the pile had Santa, Mrs. Claus, Rudolph, and an elf. She commanded the wind to lift the pile up and land on the roof. "Hey! Maybe Kayla could do that to all the decorations, then all we would have to do is get on the roof and set them up." Carly suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Kayla said while summoning wind around all the decorations, lifted them up, then set them on the roof. "Now, we just get up there." Carly said while climbing the monastery wall and ending up on the roof. The others found a way up, now they just had to set everything up properly.

(Inside the monastery)

The wives of the ninja sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate. They were having an enjoyable time. When they finished singing a song Lloyd walked through wearing his green coat and golden scarf. "Where ya going Lloyd?" Seliel asked, "gotta pick up Wu and my parents."(garmadon was saved, this'll be explained later on).

"Well, see ya later Lloyd." Skylor told him as he walked out the door. "I've got a question." Pixal said to no one in particular, "Where's Lloyd's wife?" She finished. "Pixal, we've all wanted to know this, but he never gave us an answer. We just know he must've met her when he left to become a sensei because that's when clark was born." Nya explained.

"I guess it's best not to wonder about things that'll never be answered." Seliel said while taking a sip from her mug. "Sky, my cocoa's cold." Seliel told Skylor, "This is the last time." Skylor said while using fire to warm the cup. "Thanks." Seliel said while sipping the cocoa. The wives continued to enjoy themselves.

(Ninjago city airport)

Lloyd pulled up to the airport in his green sports car. He parked his car, then went into the building to wait for his parents. He sat down in a chair, he picked up a magazine to pass the time. "Hottest man of the year...Kai Smith? Literally and physically." Lloyd read.

"Pssh, I'm hotter than Kai." Lloyd said while flipping the page. "Cyrus Borg retires at 55." Lloyd read aloud. "Lloyd!" Some yelled his name, he looked over to see his mom, dad, and uncle. He ran toward them and they had a group hug. "Come on, let's take your stuff to the car." Lloyd said while carrying his mom's stuff.

Lloyd put all their stuff in the trunk, they then got in the car and drove off. "So, how's traveling the world goin' for ya?" Lloyd asked, "it's going great, nephew. That is if you don't count your father screwing up." Wu said. "Dad?" Lloyd asked, "I may..have..blown up a small island." Garmadon confessed.

"What!?" Lloyd said shocked, "don't worry there were no casualties." Garmadon assured. The rest of the drive was filled with catching up and reliving old memories. They also sung along to Christmas songs on the radio, overall they had a great time.

 **There you have it, the first part of the Christmas special. The wives talked about Lloyd's wife, which is a story for future chapters, don't worry she'll eventually show up. Garmadon is alive, which will also be explained in the future. Heads up they will fight a villain in this special, but not Tania, someone a little more sinister.**


	7. Krampus rises part 2

**Here's krampus rises part 2. This chapter will be longer than part 1, that one was short because it was the introduction. And by the title I'm pretty sure you know who the villain is (if you don't know who krampus is, look it up). Now, enjoy the story.**

(Birchwood forest 8 p.m.)

"Crap! It's cold." Daniel said shivering. The new generation, along with Cole, were walking in the forest, looking for the perfect tree. "Man up, ya big baby." Jackson said to his cousin. "T-that's e-e-easy for you to say, you c-can raise your b-body heat at w-will." Daniel pointed out.

"He's got a point." Sam told her brother. "Whatever." Jackson said, they continued walking, but something caught Cole's eye. He looked over to see a tree, perfect height, symmetrical, and looks easy to cut down. "I think we've found it." Cole said leading them to the tree.

"Now, all we need is an axe." Amanda stated. "Pssh, who needs and axe when you have..a scythe." Cole said while pulling out his scythe. He then began to chop the treed down, little by little, slice by slice. Eventually the tree lost its balance, and before it could fall over completely, Jackson and Daniel caught it.

"Alright, let's get it back to the truck." Cole said then began to walk. "I call shot gun." Jackson said as he started to see the truck in all the snow. Soon, they got to the truck, Cole, Sam, and Amanda tied the tree to the top of the truck, they got in the truck, then drove off.

(At the monastery 9 p.m)

Kai, Zane, Kayla, Carly, Clark, and Jonathan stood back to admire the work on the roof, now there was only one thing missing. "Jay, hit the lights!" Kai shouted. Not long after, the decorations slowly lit up, Jay came out of the electrical room, the six cheered at what they accomplished.

"Hey, it's uncle Cole and the others." Clark said as Cole's truck pulled into the drive way. The five got out of the truck, "come on, let's get this in the house." Cole said. They then began to untie the Christmas tree and then took it into the monastery.

When they got the tree into the house, everyone immediately began to decorate. They got all the decorations on..except for one. "I call the star!" Jackson said while getting it out of the box and running toward the tree.

Kayla tripped Jackson then grabbed the star. "Sorry flame boy, but this is my job." Kayla said as she sprint toward the tree. Jonathan froze Kayla's feet, "you snooze, you lose." He said while grabbing the star and climbing the tree, someone then fell from the ceiling and grabbed the star.

"Uncle Kai?" Jonathan asked. Kai then shot fire out of his hand which propelled him into the air, and stuck the star on top. "Oh come on, dad." Jackson said while rubbing his head. "Ha, score one for the grown ups." Kai said while high fiving the adults.

"Could you unfreeze my feet now!?" Kayla asked Jonathan. He walked over to her and unfroze his feet. "Well, it's getting late, we should probably get some rest. Come on dad, mom, and wu, I'll show you to your rooms." Lloyd said. Everyone went to sleep, they couldn't wait for another fun day.

(In the air above Ninjago 10 p.m)

A red, engine powered sleigh fly through the air, the man piloting has a white beard, wears a black turtle neck, black boots, and a dark red trench coat. The bearded man was flying as fast as he possibly could, trying to escape the enemy, a demon. The white bearded man notices the demon on his side in a black sleigh.

The demon jumps off his sleigh and lands on the bearded man's. "You really thought Krampus would let you escape, Claus?" The demon asked. "Do you think I give a crap about what he would let me do? Claus asked. Claus then pulled out a golden bell, he then presses a button on it, throws it at the demon, then jumps off his sleigh.

The golden bell caused an explosion that destroyed the red sleigh and the demon. Claus was free falling, as he came closer to the ground he shot red and green energy out of his hands that slowly lowered him on top of...a roof. "I'm getting to old for this." Claus said getting up.

(Inside the monastery)

Clark heard a noise on the roof and got out of bed to check it out. As he's walking down the hall, he turns the corner and comes face to face with. "Sam?", "Clark?" They ask each other, "I was woken up by a noise on the roof." Sam explained.

"So was I. Maybe we should go check it out..together." Clark blushed. "Sure." Sam blushed. They than began to walk outside, they looked on top of the roof to see a white bearded man. "Hey!" Clark shouted to the man, the man noticed the two teens, then jumped off the roof.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned. "My name is Nicholas, but you can call me Claus". He told them. "Look, I came here because I need to talk to your parents." He explained. "Should we?" Clark whispered to Sam, "I'm using the master of minds powers, and he doesn't seem to have bad intentions." Sam whispered back. "Follow us." Clark said.

(Monastery 11 p.m)

"So, you say you're Santa Claus, and need our help?" Kai questioned. "That's right". Clause replied, "how do we know you're really Santa, and not some loon attic?" Jay questioned. Claus just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Jason Bartholomew Walker, wanted a tool kit when you were 10, wanted a inventors kit when you were 13, wanted Nya to say 'yes' to you when you were 21. I could keep going." Claus stated. "There's no need". Jay said a little embarrassed at that last one.

"If you're really Santa, what did I want when i was 10. No one knows that, not even Nya or my parents." Kai's tested the man. "Pool floaties." Claus simply stated. Kai looked away in embarrassment, "yep, this is him." Kai mumbled. "Well, what could you possibly want with us?" Garmadon asked.

"Krampus. He's gone rogue, he was originally okay with giving children coal. Now he wants to see everyone suffer." Claus explained, "wait, I thought Krampus was a myth." Nya said. "A lot of people think _I'm_ a myth, but I'm real aren't I?" Claus said.

"So, what do we need to do?" Lloyd asked. "Krampus has taken over the work shop. He's planning to launch a full out assault on the earth. Our best bet is to attack him at the shop, and prevent him from launching his army." Claus explained.

"Alright guys, suit up." Kai told the adults. "No, no, no, no." Claus interjected. "I thought you wanted us to go." Zane said. "I said I wanted to _talk_ to you. I really need their help." Claus pointed to the new generation. "Although, Krampus wants everyone to suffer, he's attracted to kids. Which will make you the best candidates." Claus said.

"Hey, I'm 17, I'm not a kid." Daniel said, "you sure act like one." Jackson said. "Whatever." Daniel replied, "look, suit up, we live in twenty." Claus said. The ninja got on their suits on, and Sam would assist them through their mission, or, so she thought. "Sam, can I see you?" Skylor asked her daughter from another room.

Sam then walked out of the computer room, and into her moms room. "Look, I know you've assisted the ninja on their missions, but I think you should join them this time. You do have the proper training." Skylor said. "What're you saying." Sam questioned, Skylor handed her a brown case.

Sam then opened the case and gasped at what she saw. "Your father made some modifications to the suit, so you could get out there with the others." Skylor said referring to the suit she used to wear, but her husband made adjustments to it. "Thanks, mom." Sam said walking away to change.

"Are we ready to go?" Claus asked. "Don't forget about me." Sam said walking in with her new suit. "Wow, joining us for the first time, huh cuz?" Daniel questioned. "Yep." she replied. Jackson scooted over to Clark, "make sure you don't get a nosebleed when you look at my sister." Jackson whispered.

Clark stepped on his foot with a lot of force. "Ow!" Jackson screamed. "You alright?" Kayla asked and everyone turned to look at him. "Yeah, just..poked my eye by accident." Jackson said glaring at Clark. "Alright, let's go." Claus said running out the door with the others following.

"Where's your ride?" Amanda asked. "I forgot my automatic sleigh was destroyed. Looks like we're goin' old school." Santa said followed by a whistle. A few seconds after he whistled, a sleigh, that was guided by deer this time, burst through the clouds. Eventually the sleigh landed in front of the group.

"Cool! They all exclaimed then ran up to pet the reindeer. "Hey Rudolph." Jackson said petting him. "Mind if I call you..Rudy?" Jackson asked, the reindeer nodded in excitement at the nickname. "Alright, you can admire them later, now get on." Santa said. The new generation climbed on the sleigh, their parents stood at the door.

"We'll be back!" Sam yelled to the adults as the sleigh took off and disappeared into the night. "So, where's your workshop, in Stiix or The Forest of Tranquility, how about-". "It's in the North Pole." Claus interrupted Carly , "wait, _that_ workshop?", "yup." Santa said as he kept flying.

(3 p.m. December 22nd Location: the North Pole.)

"Hey! I can start to see the workshop." Jonathan said. "We'll be there in five minutes." Claus said. Eventually they landed, but yards away from the workshop.  
"Alright, we sneak in their, take out any resistance, then _try_ to defeat Krampus." Claus explained, "wait, what do you mean, _try_? Kayla asked.

"Even though I have elemental powers, Krampus still bested me. Now I have you eight, but he still won't be easy to defeat." Claus explained. "Hold up, you have elemental powers?" Daniel asked. "Yep, the master of holly." Claus said showing them his green and red energy.

"Now, let's go." Claus said as they began to run to the workshop. "Alright there's a conveyor belt on the back of the building that leads to the inside." Claus said as they tiptoed around the building. They eventually saw the conveyor belt and hopped on it, the ninja noticed there weren't any toys on it, but there were weapons.

They figured Krampus was using these for the assault on the earth. The conveyor belt then dropped them off in a bin. The bin was then pushed by what looked to be an evil elf. "Someone get out there and pose as that elf." Claus whispered to the group, the group all stared at Jackson "what? Why are you guys looking at me?"

Jackson just sighed and hopped out of the bin. He then knocked out the evil elf that pushed the bin they were in. Jackson then took the elves clothes and put them on his self. He then began to push the bin, posed as the elf. "Hey, how's it going?" Jackson asked an elf passing by.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jackson said passing another elf. Sam faced palmed at her brothers attempt to act casual. "Claus, I'm coming up on a big room. It's filled with..I don't know. Evil elves?" Jackson said not knowing what to call them. "They're called, anti elves. And once you get into the room, we'll ambush them." Claus said.

"Alright, were in the room." Jackson whispered to them. The group of eight jumped out of the bin, Jackson ripped off his disguise. "Hey, Jack, what's on the menu?" Daniel asked pounding his fist into his palm, "looks like today we're serving a can of whupass." Jackson said while lighting both hands on fire.

"Intruders!" One anti elf yelled. Soon a battle broke out, some elves used the weapons that were being made, and others pulled out weapons they already had. The ninja, including Claus, split up to take out the elves. Jackson was punching elves left and right, but the number of elves wasn't dying down.

Jackson summoned fire around his body, this raised his power by a lot. "Flamethrower!" Jackson yelled as he shot a huge blast of fire out of his mouth. This got rid of half I the elves that surrounded him. He then began to charge through the rest with his fist ablaze.

An elf swung his sword at Daniel, but he caught the sword in both his hands. "Now you're cooking with gas, or should I say...electricity." Daniel said while sending an electrical current through the sword, shocking the elf. Daniel then used his super speed to rapidly punch ten elves. "Haha, to slow." Daniel said running to another group of elves.

Jonathan froze any elf that came his way. More and more elves started to surround him, Jonathan the noticed this and created gloves made of ice with icicles on the knuckles. He began to punch all the elves that came his way. Victorious, Jonathan ran to the next group of anti elves.

Amanda, Kayla, and Carly were back to back. The elves that came toward them would knocked out by the power of the girls. Soon the number of elves was to great, "we're screwed." Kayla said. "How about elemental fusion?. Amanda suggested (they learned how to do it in the one week gap).

Amanda and Kayla fist bumped. Second later there was a bright light which which blinded all the elves. After the light went away there stood a girl that was a few feet taller than Amanda or Kayla. She had orange hair with black highlights, and wore a turquoise suit with the tattered black scarf that Kayla always wore.

"Oh, you guys are in so much trouble." Weather witch said with a smirk. She created a storm over the anti elves, this quickly got rid of most of the and elves. Those that still stood were taken out by Sam with the help of a little fire and lighting.

(Monastary 4 p.m)

"I can't believe they've been gone for two days." Nya said. "That's what happens when you fly to the North Pole." Jay said. "I wish we could've went." Seliel complained, "me toooooo." Skylor whined. "Aren't you guy's like..40..yet you're still acting like children." Garmadon said going into the kitchen.

"Yeah..well, aren't you like..a million." Kai tried to make a comeback. "Awful comeback, dude." Jay said shaking his head. "Whatever, motor mouth." Kai said, "flame-for-brains.", "mouth of lightning. Garmadon walked out of the kitchen, "like I said. Children." He said going upstairs.

(workshop 4:30 p.m)

Sam and Clark fought together. Sam used lightning and shocked any anti elves that came her way. An elf noticed Sam's back turned and aimed at her back. "Look out!" Clark said getting in between the laser blast and Sam. Sam looked up to see who shot the laser. It was an anti elf that ran away, but she had more things to worry about.

"Clark! Are you ok?" Sam asked while sitting him up. "My side hurts realllllly bad. Other that I'm fine." Clark said wincing at the pain. The others finished off the elves and came over to Sam and Clark. "What the hell happened?" Jonathan asked, "I got shot." Clark replied.

"Look, someone carry Clark. We have to get to Krampus." Claus said. Carly, having super strength, carried Clark on her back. "This is embarrassing." Clark mumbled as they began to run. "Krampus is likely in the building room." Claus told them as they turned down a hall. Claus stopped and the others followed, "This is it."

Claus said as he opened the door that required an eye scan. The room was, as Claus said it, bigger on the inside than it was on the outside due to magic. The group ran into the giant room. All of them hid behind crates because a ton of demons and anti elves were boarding a huge air ship.

"I'm guessing that airship'll be what drops those guys on the earth, so they can rein terror all over." Daniel said, which caused the others too look at him. "What? It's just a hunch." Daniel said. "We're leaving!" A horned man that stood at the cockpit of the airship yelled. "That's Krampus?" Amanda asked, "yep, now let's stop him." Claus said.

They snuck on the air ship, and not long after, it took off. On board they hid behind more crates. "All we need to do is, get rid of these guys." Claus said referring to the bad guys. "I got an idea." Jonathan said as he stood up and hit the button on the wall that opened the hatch of the air ship.

Jonathan froze their feet to the ground, so only the badly guys would get sucked out of the airship. He then unfroze their feet and hit the button that closed the hatch. "Smart thinking, Jonathan." Kayla said as they began too look for Krampus. They came to a room that had all kinds of controls and buttons.

"Shouldn't he be here? This _is_ the cockpit." Daniel said. "Oh, what? You really thought I didn't know you were on board?" They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw they saw the one and only...Krampus. "Krampus!" Claus shouted, "in the flesh." Krampus said.

Daniel put his palms to the ground and sent an electrical current through the floor. It had no effect, which surprised Daniel. "Really?" Krampus said running toward Daniel then picking him up by the face. Krampus noticed Sam and Jackson getting ready to attack him from the sides, both of them attempting to kick him.

So he dropped Daniel, then blocked both of the attacks from the siblings. Krampus just raised his index finger and shook it back and forth. Then he grabbed both of their legs, he spun Sam around, then chucked her at the wall. He then slammed Jackson back and forth against the floor.

He got tired of that and just tossed him at the ceiling, which caused Jackson to land on the floor hard. "Stay here." Carly said, slowly sitting Clark against a wall. "Instead of attacking him individually, attack him together." Claus said as he, Kayla, Jonathan, Amanda, and Carly charged at Krampus.

As they got closer to him they began to shoot their elements at him. All the power was to much for Krampus. The closer they got to him the more it hurt. They eventually stop walking toward him and continued to blast him with their elements.  
"Enough!" Krampus yelled, sending a shockwave from his body.

The shockwave caused the five to fly back an hit the wall. "We're so screwed." Clark said witnessing all this, but not being able to do anything about it. Krampus walked over to Sam and picked her up. "Being the master of amber makes you a powerful resource. So I guess your useful.

Sam opened her eyes too look at his face, then she spat on it. "You..miserable...fool!" Krampus yelled. Everyone began to wake up due to his yelling. Krampus began to squeeze Sam, "ow!" Sam cries of pain went through the room. "Let go of my sister!" Jackson yelled as he got up and ran toward Krampus.

Krampus dropped Sam and picked up Jackson before he could attack. "You're getting on my nerves." Krampus said, "I have an act for that." Jackson replied with a smirk. "Well, not anymore." Krampus said, throwing Jackson at the window. The window broke and Jackson was sent flying out of the airship.

"No!" Claus shouted as he and the others got up and ran to the window. "Dammit." Claus said punching the wall, everyone else had a gloomy expression. "Aww, does the team miss it's precious leader." Krampus mocked. "You son of bitch!" Daniel yelled, he the super sped his way to Krampus.

He tried to punch Krampus, but he caught his fist. Daniel summoned lightning on his other fist and punched Krampus in the jaw, which caused him to let go of his fist.  
Kayla then commanded the air to leave Krampus's body, so he struggled for air. At the same time Sam was using the master of gravity's power and flung Krampus everywhere.

Sam stopped throwing Krampus around and let him drop on the ground, although he still struggled for air. Carly began to rapidly create boulders and throw them at Krampus. At the same time Amanda constantly whipped him with a whip made of water. Jonathan created ice restraints around his wrist and ankles, so he had to take the pain.

"Alright that's enough." Claus said. "Enough? He killed Jack." Daniel said, "at this rate you'll eventually kill Krampus, which'll make you no better than him." Claus said. They stopped their assault on him, Krampus breathed in, catching his breath. "You think you've won?" Krampus said weakly.

"What're you talking about? We got rid of your minions and we rekt you. How did we not win?" Clark said. Krampus ran to the controls and smashed everything. A computer screen said engine overload. "What did you just do?" Jonathan asked, "the engine of this ship isn't from earth. It's from another realm."

"The engine is made from an unstable reactor, and once the ship makes contact with the earth, it'll be just enough to wipe out Ninjago." Krampus explained. "Good luck with that plan. It takes two days to fly from here to Ninjago. Kayla said.

"The unstable reactor allows this airship to go four times its original speed. Which means we'll be over Ninjago in minutes." Krampus told her. Krampus got got into the pilot seat and began to steer the airship downward. "No!" Amanda said trying to take his hands off the control. But he just takes his arm and elbows her in the stomach.

He then continued to fly the airship downward. "Well, it was nice knowing all of you." Krampus said as the airship hit the ground. A huge explosion came from the ship. Everything in the explosion's path was disintegrated..except for one person. Daniel used his super speed to run as fast as he could so he could get away from the explosion.

He ran faster and faster, not slowing down. He even summoned the lightning in his body to make him go faster. Everything was white until Daniel opened his eyes, he was in...the living room? "Although, Krampus wants everyone to suffer, he's attracted to kids. Which will make you the best candidates." Claus said.

"Wait, didn't this..what? Daniel asked himself. "Look, suit up, we leave in twenty." Claus said. "Hey Dan, you alright? You look like you seen a ghost Clark asked. "Guys I-I think..I time traveled." Daniel told them.

 **Well, there you go. This chapter is pretty long, I think it might be the longest chapter so far. Everyone died..except Daniel time traveled, how will he change the future? When will I stop ripping off The Flash CW? And will the new generation ever get their dragons? Find out next chapter.**


	8. Stuff you didn't know (filler chap)

**This isn't a chapter, but a, what Ninjago: a new beginning would've looked like before I revised the stories and characters.**

Did you know...

Jackson's name was originally gonna be Kyle.

Jonathan's name was originally gonna be Shawn.

Carly's name was originally gonna be Nicole.

Daniel's name was originally gonna be Tyler.

Amanda's name was originally gonna be Eve.

This fanfic was gonna be called the overlord society.

Daniel was going to be the master of water and Amanda the master of lightning.

Jackson X Carly (which'll eventually happen) was actually going to be the first relationship I focused on, not Clark X Sam.

Instead of just teaching the new generation, Lloyd was originally gonna create a school for anyone with powers (elemental or not) but I thought focusing on a lot of people would be to hard.

In Krampus rises part 2 when Jackson was thrown out the window, he was actually gonna come back minutes later on his elemental dragon, but I killed him instead.

Lloyd was originally gonna be the only sensei, but I made all of the ninja sensei (including Nya and Skylor).

The new generation of ninja were only going to live at the monastery on weekends and have school on weekdays. But, I thought that'd be boring.

Tania was created out of a theory I had when we only knew the preeminent's name. The theory was that the preeminent was the overlords wife. I was horribly wrong.

I have no idea when the new gen will reach their true potentials. I only know it won't happen soon.

Jessie turner, Griffin's daughter, was the first character I thought of.

Kayla was originally gonna be Morro's daughter. But, timelines and crud...it would've been confusing, so he's her great uncle.

I was thinking to myself..Morro should appear in The New Master Of Wind. I scrapped that idea and decided to bring him back in a later chapter, whoops, spoiler alert. ;)

While typing Krampus rises part 1, when the ninjas wives talk about lloyds wife. I had the weird idea of when Lloyd comes back from picking up his parents, Skylor ask Lloyd questions about his wife which leads to Skylor cheating on Kai with Lloyd. (That was just a thought, it's never going to happen).

Like I said before, some characters weren't going to be the way they are now. But, in the beginning I wasn't even gonna make a story about a new gen. It was gonna be about Cole becoming human and meeting Seliel. Morro, Seliel, and Ronin, we're going to be a team of vigilantes that protect the city at night. Kai was gonna have a mustang and have a deeper relationship with Skylor. Maybe that'll be a prequel-sequel.

you see, I had multiple ideas for the new gen, in fact, let's look at the first chapter of what would've been Ninjago: a new beginning.

Here it is

 _ **Kyle p.o.v**_

 _ **We've been training at the monetary that belongs to sensei Lloyd for a while now, and I haven't been doing good lately. The only reason I'm not doing my best is because of who my training partner is, and that's Nicole Bucket, daughter to the former earth ninja. I've had a crush on her for a while now and I'm still building up the courage to tell her how I feel.**_

 _ **"Hi yah", I shouted trying to hit her, but she dodged the attack. "Come on you can do better then that", she said to the puny attempt to hit her. "Ugh", I growled in frustration while shooting fire from my hands. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that", she said dodging the fire.**_

 _ **"Get a load of this", she yelled. All of the sudden the ground started to come up faster and faster towards me, and then everything went black.**_

 _ **I woke up in the...infirmary, what happened? Nicole, sensei Lloyd, and dad walked in. "Son, are you ok", my father asked, "yeah I'm fine". "Due to your injuries you won't have training for three days", sensei Lloyd said, "yes,yes, ye-I mean, oh that's horrible, this Is gonna be the worst three days of my life", I said happily until I saw my dads face.**_

 _ **Sensei Lloyd and my father exited the room, which left just me and Nicole. "Kyle I'm really sorry for what I did to you during training, I just got wreck less, and- "don't worry Nicole", I said interrupting her, "I couldn't stay mad at you". "R-really", she asked. "Of course", I said, "w-well ok, see yah later", she said walking out the door.**_

 _ **Clarks p.o.v**_

 _ **"Movie night is boring without Kyle" I complained. "Yeah I know I though it was three days without training not three days without fun", Tyler, the new master of water complained with me. "Hey it could be worse", Eve, the new master of lightning said. "What could be worse than this", Shawn, the new master of ice asked. "A week without fun", Eve said, "true", Shawn agreed.**_

 _ **Kyle's p.o.v**_

 _ **"Ugh", I growled frustrated. "How should I tell Nicole about my feelings for her", I asked to myself. It got it, I'll go to some one for help, but who?  
**_  
Goodness, that was awful, how about the second chapter.

 _ **Kyle's p.o.v**_

 _ **When I went in the game room last night I was greeted with a bunch of hi's and hello's. I woke up in my room the next morning, light shinning through my blinds, and dried up drool on the side of the mouth. I heard talking, so the others must already be at breakfast, I was sliding out of bed until I heard a knock at the door.**_

 _ **"kyle, you up?", someone asked, it was Shawn. "Yeah, I'm up, and you can come in", I replied, Shawn came in holding a tray with food on it. "What's all this?", I asked him while he handed me the tray, "Nicole cooked today and didn't want you to leave your bed, so she asked me to bring your breakfast to you". "W-well tell her I said thank you", "yep", Shawn replied and walked out the door.**_

 _ **I finished my breakfast, sat it down on the desk. "Ok, now to start thinking of ways to find things in common between Nicole and I". "I got it, I'll ask if she wants to go on a walk after training, then I'll see what we have in common, yeah it's perfect". I got up and started walking towards the training room.**_

 _ **I saw everyone starting to train and quickly walked over to Nicole. "Hey Nicole, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk when you're done training"?, I asked. "SURE"! "I mean, yeah sure", she said excitedly. "ok, see yah in an hour". I walked out the room casually, "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!", I shouted when I got into the hall, time to get ready I mentally told myself.**_

 _ **Nicole's p.o.v**_

 _ **kyle asked me to go on a walk with him, and I agreed. I decided to wear my short, black leather jacket, grey t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. "I hope I look ok." I said looking into a mirror. I walked out of the bath room and outside to the monestary court yard, where I saw Kyle waiting in his black vest, red tee, and brown pants. "Shall we go he asked", asked, "yes we shall", I replied.**_

As you can see, I never finished the second chapter. In short, Ninjago: a new beginning was going to be awful if I hadn't revised the story and characters.


	9. Krampus rises part 3

**Here it is folks, part 3. Last chapter Daniel time traveled, but will the others believe his story? Find out now. Goodness, this is late.**

"Uhh, what do you mean you time traveled?" Jackson asked his cousin. "T-this already happened. Look, you guys have got to believe me." Daniel said seeing the skeptical looks on their faces. "Son, if you need some rest-", "no! I know what I'm talking about." Daniel interrupted his mom.

"Guys, hear him out." Kai said. "Ok, I'm from two days into the future. And, there, our plan doesn't work." Daniel explained. "Ok, start from the beginning." Jay told his son. So Daniel explained everything to them, from Sam joining them on their mission, to Jackson dying.

"How do we know this wasn't some bad dream?" Clark asked. "No, he's telling the truth." Sam, said using the master of mind's power. "Alright, since we know what'll happen, we can prevent it from happening." Amanda said. "Ugh, this is all confusing. How about we call up Cyrus Borg, maybe he knows something." Nya said

So the ninja called up Cyrus Borg. Zane put him on speaker phone, "yes, hello?" Cyrus answered. "Ok Cyrus, this isn't going to make sense but..I time traveled using my super speed." Daniel said. Cyrus gasped over the phone, "come to my place immediately!" Cyrus said then hung up the phone.

(Borg industries)

Daniel ran on a treadmill with his super speed, while everyone else watched. "Very good Daniel. Now I want you to go the speed you were going when you time traveled." Cyrus instructed. Daniel began to run faster and faster, Cyrus noticed the worried look on his face.

Daniel then tripped over his own foot and the treadmill sent him into the wall. "I can't do it, Borg." Daniel said getting up. "Why'd you try to get him to run that speed again, so he could screw with time more?" Clark asked. "Yes." Cyrus said, "there's no way I'm going back to that time line." Daniel said.

"you have to." Cyrus told him. "Why?" Daniel asked. Cyrus sighed, "when time is messed with things go awry. For example, you said Jackson died, right?", "yeah." Daniel replied. "Well, when something bad happens, and you prevent it from happening. Time will replace it with something just as bad." Cyrus explained.

"Like, Jack died in the other timeline. You prevented this from happening. Now something will happen in this timeline that is just as bad as Jack dying." Cyrus explained. "So, Amanda dying, a huge tsunami, the very room collapsing on us." Jonathan said which cause everyone to look at the ceiling in concern.

"precisely." Said Borg. "There's no way to know what will happen though. So we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Cyrus said. "Ahem, Krampus destroying the world, anyone?" Claus said. "Oh yeah." Daniel said, "gotta go Cyrus." Daniel finished as they began to walk to the door.

"Wait, you said this is the mission where Clark gets hurt and Jackson...dies?" Cyrus said. "Yeah." Daniel said, "well, I may have something to stop that from happening. Follow me." Cyrus said. Cyrus lead them to a dark room, he turned on the lights. In side the room was a glass case that had seven weapons in it.

They walked over to the case. Cyrus opened it up. "For Carly, the axe of earth." Cyrus said handing her the weapon. "Ohhhhh, yeah." Carly said swinging the axe around. "The trident of water." Cyrus said as he gave Amanda the weapon. "The master sword of fire." Cyrus handed Jackson the sword.

"The whip of lightning." Daniel took the whip from Cyrus. "The bow of ice." Cyrus handed it over to Jonathan. "The shield of energy." Clark grabbed the shield, "the glaive of amber." Cyrus placed it in Sam's hands. "I recently found out about you." Cyrus said pointing to Kayla.

"But, once I did I made you this." Cyrus said handing her two fans. "Thanks." The new gen said at once. "Alright, let's save Christmas." Claus said. "What about us?" Kai asked Claus. "In the event we fail...again...be ready to escape a giant explosion." Claus said.

"To make it quicker, why don't I teleport you there." Cyrus suggested. The new gen and Claus followed Cyrus into another room. The ninja, and Claus, stood on an X, while Cyrus was behind safety glass. "Good luck." Cyrus said flipping a switch. They slowly vanished from the room and appeared at the North Pole.

They were near the workshop and decided they'd find a way in. "So, Danny?" Jackson asked. "Well, last time we snuck in on a conveyor belt, but how about this time we..." Daniel looked up. "Use the skylight." He finished. All of them made it to the roof.

"Alright since I have the shield you guys go in behind me." Clark said smashing the window and falling to the ground. The others fell behind him and he blocked them with his shield. "Here we go." Clark said as the anti elves began to shoot lasers at the shield. They kept firing and firing until..."ha, they ran out of bullets."

Jackson said as he leaped from behind Clark. Jackson swung his sword around, "come on, you don't want none of this." Jackson said charging through hoards of anti elves. Soon everyone else jumped from behind clark and started fighting. As Daniel was fighting he remembered something.

"This is where Clark gets hurt." Daniel mumbled to himself, he looked over to see Sam and Clark fighting together. He then looks up to see an elf aiming at Sam's back. "Sam, behind you!" Daniel yelled. Sam turned around and chucked her glaive at the elf. "Thanks, cuz." Sam said continuing to fight the enemy.

Eventually the ninja and Claus cleared out the room. "Alright, Krampus should be in the building room." Claus said as they began to run down a corridor. They made it to the door labeled building room. Claus opened the door using eye scan. Just like last time the ninja and Claus snook aboard the airship.

Jonathan got rid of all the bad guys the same way as before. "Ok let's go find Krampus." Claus said. As they began to run they noticed Jackson wasn't following. "Aren't you coming Jack?" Amanda asked, "Uhh..I don't think I am." Jackson said with fear in his voice.

"Why?" Jonathan asked. "You guys heard what Danny said. I..I die. What if we can't prevent that." Jackson said. "Look, Jack." Carly said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be honest, I'm not sure we can prevent your death, but I know we can try." She said determined.

"She's got a point you know, i mean Clark got hurt and we prevented that." Claus said reassuring him. "Well...if you say so. Let's go." Jackson said as they began to run to the control room. As they were wondering why Krampus wasn't there, he showed up behind them. He'd been expecting them.

A fight broke out between the ninja and Krampus. The ninja getting the upper hand for a split second then Krampus getting the upper hand for a split second. In the end Krampus had knocked all of them out. Krampus walked over to Sam and picked her up.

"Being the master of amber makes you a powerful resource. So I guess your useful.  
Sam opened her eyes too look at his face, then she spat on it. "You..miserable...fool!" Krampus yelled. Everyone began to wake up due to his yelling. Krampus began to squeeze Sam, "ow!" Sam cries of pain went through the room.

"Oh no, no, no." Jackson says to himself. "This is where Danny says I get killed. How am I supposed to help her if I'm scared." Jackson said worried. "You know what..I don't care if I die. No one hurts my sister." Jackson thought as he got up and began to run toward Krampus.

"Let go of my sister!" Jackson yelled as he ran toward Krampus.

Krampus dropped Sam and picked up Jackson before he could attack. "You're getting on my nerves." Krampus said, "I have an act for that." Jackson replied with a smirk. "Well, not anymore." Krampus said, throwing Jackson at the window. The window broke and Jackson was sent flying out of the airship.

"No! Not again." Daniel said as he and the others ran to the window. "I can't believe this. We went through all of this, again, and it was all for nothing!" Daniel yelled. "Oh, woe is me." Krampus mocked. The ninja and Claus were getting to attack Krampus until they heard a loud roar.

They looked outside to see...Jackson...on..a dragon! "Outta the way!" Jackson yelled as the dragon shot a huge fireball at the side of the airship, which put a big hole in it and hurt Krampus. Jackson hopped off his dragon and landed in the airship. "We better get out of here before the wind takes away."

Jackson said referring to all the wind coming from the big hole he created. "Who cares about that. I wanna know how you unlocked your elemental dragon." Kayla said amazed. "I'll explain later, now-" "You think you've won?" Krampus interrupted him. "Oh no." Daniel said to himself.

"That's exactly what he said last time." Daniel got worried. Krampus explained his back up plan which involved the airship crashing into Ninjago and destroying it.  
He even explained how his ship was able to go faster. "Guys, hop on." Jackson said summoning his dragon.

All of them hopped on and Jackson flew them to the ground. "Stay here." Jackson ordered. "What are you going to do?" Clark asked. "I'm gonna get rid of that airship." Jackson said flying back into the air. He commanded his dragon the grab the airship with its claws.

Jackson then commanded his dragon to fly high into the sky. His plan, throw the airship as far in the air as possible, so its explosion will have no effect. The dragon then flew as high as it possibly could then released the airship from its claws. The others watched from the ground as an explosion filled the sky.

"Does anyone see Jack?" Claus asked. "No." Sam said worried about her brother. "Wait!" Kayla yelled, "look." She said pointed to an object falling from the sky. "He made it." Jonathan said, "but it doesn't look like he's slowing down." Daniel said as he was getting read to use his super speed to try and catch him.

All of the sudden..Cole leaps out of know where and catches Jackson with one hand and trying to grab on to buildings, hoping to slow the fall, with the other. He eventually land on the ground and the other adults show up. "Ha, another point for the adults." Kai commented.

"Pssh, we were the ones that saved the world." Clark said. "It doesn't matter, as long as my baby's safe." Skylor said hugging Jackson who just woke up. "Oh come on mom." Jackson said embarrassed. "Well, it looks like you saved Christmas. I'll make sure you guys are the first house I visit. Claus said as his reindeer picked him up and took him back to the North Pole.

( ...Christmas day)

"It's Christmas!" Armada said waking up. She ran to her brothers room. "Dan come on, let's go violently wake up mom and dad." She whispered to him. He woke up and they tiptoed to their parents rooms with smirks on their faces. Both of them ran toward the their parents shared bed and hopped on it.

They bounced and bounced and bounced on it. "Uhh, could you guys quit acting like kids?" Nya groaned. They kept bouncing on it until.."my hairs standing on end, is that you doing that." Amanda asked her brother. "It's not me." Daniel gulped. They knew whenever their father was pissed he'd deliver a lightning storm.

And you'd know because your hairs would stand up. "Crap, r-" Daniel didn't get to finish, because they were both struck by lightning. "Didn't your mom tell you to stop acting childish?" Jay asked his kids. "Oh, you're one to talk, dad, you're the biggest kid here." Amanda said.

"Meh, I guess you're right." Jay said as he hopped on the bed and began to bounce with them, aggravating Nya. "Ugh, it's like I have three children." Nya mumbled.

Everyone was downstairs opening presents. Jay was giving presents to his nieces and nephews. "Uncle Cole might give you fancy watches, uncle Kai might give you $100 gift cards to anywhere of liking. Uncle Zane may give you socks and underwear. And Lloyd may give you...whatever..he gets people." Jay said.

"But to show you I'm the best uncle, and father. Open these." Jay said giving his gifts to the kids. Each of them opened their gifts. They were so excited when they saw that they were hover boards. "Yes! I got the green one." Clark said as he hopped on and rode through monastery, the others following.

"How's that make you the best? They can already fly and have they have vehicles" Kai asked. "Well, flying eventually gets boring and everyone loves hover boards." Jay said. Jay and Kai began arguing about...bribing kids for their love. Everyone continued to open presents and have and enjoyable time.

(9 a.m)

The ninja were eating Christmas breakfast, as Jay called it, when Jonathan came up with an idea. "Hey how about tonight we have a Christmas party." Jonathan said. "Yeah, that's a great idea." Carly Said. "We could invite everyone we know." Jackson said.

"Ehh, I don't know about that." Lloyd said. "Come on Sensei, pleassssssee. The new gen begged. "Fine." Lloyd said, "yes!" They said excitedly as Wu walks in, "what's this about a party I hear?" Sensei ask. "Oh, the kids wanna have a party and Lloyd agreed." Pixal explained. "Sounds most interesting. Expect to see me there."

(12 p.m)

"Ok, there'll be three teams." Jackson explained. "The adults are inviting our friends, they're team one. Team two will be myself, Sam, Clark, and Carly." Jackson continued. "We will be setting up tables, chairs, all that. Got it?" He asked. "Yes sir." The three reply.

"Team two will be Kayla, Daniel, Amanda, and Jonathan. You four will be getting snacks and drinks." Jackson finished explaining. Everyone knew their jobs and got to it. Jackson began to go into the closet to get a fold up table. He tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge.

He pulled on it and eventually it came out. The sudden movement cause Jackson to fly back and land in Carly's arms. "Uhh, thanks." Jackson said rubbing the back of head. "No..problem." Carly said. They just looked at each other. "Hey!" Clark yelled."

"Great, blondie had to ruin it." Jackson thought to himself as Carly put him down and walked away. "What!?" Jackson asked irritated. "Should I use the table cloth with snow flakes or the One With Rudolph?" Clark asked.

"Whatever suits..you." Jackson said knowing why his moment was ruined. "I hope the others are doing alright." Jackson said as he got back to work.

"Don't ya think a Christmas cake is..over doing it?" Daniel asked his sister. "Pssh, no. No one wants just Christmas cookies, they'd want a Christmas cake." Her sister explained as they walked into the bakery. "uhh, what does cake taste like?" Kayla asked.

"you've never had cake before?" Jonathan asked. "No." She replied, "Tania let me have only a little bit of sweets, but not cake." She explained sadly. "It's nothing to be sad about. Look, taste this." Daniel said handing Kayla a free sample of cheesecake. She put it in her mouth and she almost melted.

It was like fire works, it was amazing. "Uhh, Kay? You've been standing there for five minutes with the hugest smile on your face." Jonathan said. "That was amazing, my whole life I've eaten nothing but garbage. But it was all worth it for this one taste." She said.

"Well, it's a good thing that cake I ordered is a cheesecake." Amanda said handing the cashier the money. "Your cake'll be ready in an hour." The cashier said. "Alright guys lets go." Amanda said. The four exited the bakery.

The adults were in the room calling up friends to come to the party. "Hey Lloyd, should invite Chamille to the party? Jay asked. "No! Don't invite that shape shifting freak." Lloyd said. Skylor burst out laughing, "what's so funny?" Lloyd asked. "I was just remembering when you tried to give her a ride but she yanked you out."

Skylor said. "Oh yeah the look on your face was priceless." Kai said as he and Jay began to laugh too. "Hey, she caught me off guard." Lloyd argued. "Pssh, sure she did." Jay said. "Well...at least I know how to skate." Lloyd said trying to change the subject to Kai.

"Hey, I eventually learned how to skate." Kai said. "Yeah but before that you used to hang on to us and make us fall." Cole said, which caused the adults to laugh. "Ha ha, you guys are so funny." Kai said sarcastically. "Well, looks like I'm inviting Chamille." Kai said calling her number. "No, don't." Lloyd said, "to late."

"yes hello. Is this Chamille. Ok well give the phone to your mom." Kai said. About two minutes later Kai hung up the phone. "She's coming." Kai said to Lloyd. "Really?" Lloyd asked irritated.

"Okay..move it to the left, just a little." Sam said guiding Jackson and Clark with the hanging of a Christmas themed banner. "Okay...now move it up a little." Sam said as they did what they were told. "Perfect." She said, "good." Clark said wiping away imaginary dust from his hands.

"Uh, guys. I can't find the punch bowl, so could we use this bike helmet?" Carly asked. "We're not using a bike helmet. Just look for the bowl harder." Sam said. The four eventually got everthing set up. Not long after did the other four come back with the snacks and drinks.

The adults finished inviting friends. In a hour the party would start, Clark was combing his hair in the mirror. Jackson walked by and Clark stopped him, "what do you want?" Jackson asked. "Well..I...I-" "wanna impress my sister and want me to tell you if you look like a dodecadork or not." Jackson finished for him.

"Yeah, wait, what's a dodecadork?" Clark asked. "It's a twelve sided dork." Jackson explained. "But enough about that. If you wanna impress my sis you have to be nice, humble, polite. All things my sister likes in a guy." Jackson explained. "But don't seem like a complete pushover. My sister also likes strong guys."

"Alright, thanks." Clark said. "No prob." Jackson said walking away. Now everyone was downstairs having a good time. Daniel invited the girl he met at the restaurant, Eve. "Outta the way!" Lloyd shouted to some people as tried to escape Chamille. Lloyd then bumped into Kai.

"Ah, it's just you." Lloyd said relieved. Kai's body then turned purple and he was actually.."Chamille?" Lloyd asked. "Don't know why your running away from me. I thought we were friends." Chamille teased. "We are, you're just annoying." Lloyd said. "Hey greenie, look up." Chamille said pointing up.

lloyd looked up and saw..a mistletoe. "Oh god no!" Lloyd said running away in terror, Chamille just laughed at the green ninja.

Clark noticed Sam getting some punch and decided to walk over to her. "Hey Sam." Clark said, "hey Clark." Sam replied. "Uh, Sam, I have something to tell you." He said nervousy. "What's that?" She asked curious, "um, well..ever since we spent time together, when I was hurt. My feelings got stronger for you." He explained.

"W-what do you mean? Sam asked blushing. "Sam, ever time I'm around you i get this feeling in my chest, I blush, and I'm an and overall mess. Basically what I'm saying is, I like you.. _like_ like you." Clark finished. "I understand if you don't fe-" Clark was interrupted by Sam, she kissed him.

"It's about time." Jackson said to Daniel as they stood in the doorway. "I know. Their awkwardness was going on for to long." Daniel replied as they began to walk. "So, what's up with you and Eve?" Jackson asked. "She left, but we gotta date, New Year's Eve." Daniel said smiling.

"Cool." Jackson said as they walked into Jonathan. "Hello, brothers." Jonathan greeted. "Sup, Jon." The two said in unison, "nothing much." Jonathan said. "Hey guys!" The three looked over to the young elemental masters. "What?" Jackson asked we're having a snowball fight, come on." Jessie said.

All of the young elemental masters ran out to the courtyard of the monastery. Snowballs were thrown back and forth. The feel of the ice stinging against their faces. The young ninja had a fun time after saving Christmas.

 **Yay, Jackson unlocked his dragon. Also, Samanthark is official, I thought this would be the perfect chapter to make it official. Next chapter will be about Tania again, so we're back to the normal villain. Did you guys also like that hint at Jarly (Jack and Carly). Thanks for reading! Sorry this was late.**


	10. The rescue

In the chill of the night, a boy leaped from roof to roof in search of sensei Lloyd's monastery. The boy was trailed by a member of the overlord society. "Not how I thought I'd spend New Year's Eve." The boy said as he pulled out two guns and came to a halt on top of a home.

"Come on, what're you chasing me for?" The boy asked. The man didn't say a word, the wind filling in for the man's response. "Ah, the strong silent type." The boy joked, "well I hope you're ready for an ass whopping." The boy said shooting the two guns rapidly.

Somehow the man dodged all the bullets, surprising the boy. "Lucky for you I ran out of bullets." the boy said dropping his guns. " _Unlucky_ for you, I have these babies." He said pulling out twin katanas. The boy charged his way to the man, he swung the sword in his left hand slicing the man's chest.

The man stumbled backwards. "That'll be the last time you'll ever touch me." The man said. "Oh, so you do talk." The boy said surprised, the man ran toward him, swinging his fist. The boy dodged two swings, but on third he wasn't to lucky and got socked in the jaw.

"Hey! No one hurts my face." The boy said then roundhouse kicked the man off the roof. He landed in a dumpster with a loud thud. "Well, better go before I wake up the locals." The boy said running to the next roof.

(Monestarie)

Kayla walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping to find a snack. "Hey, sweetheart." Kayla heard a flirtatious voice from the window behind her. She looked at the window and saw a boy with long, brownish orange hair, sitting on the window ledge. "Ahh!" Kayla screamed in shock.

"Shh, quiet down sweetheart." The boy said with his finger at his lips. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kayla asked the boy. "I was just chased by a member of the overlord society and I need to speak with your sensei, Lloyd." He explained.

Kayla wasn't sure if she should believe him. But, by what he said he seems to be an enemy of the overlord society, and the enemy of her enemy is her friend. Right? "Follow me". Kayla lead the boy into the living room, "stay right here, I'm gonna get my sensei." Kayla said as she went to find Lloyd.

The boy sat down on the couch. After sitting for a couple seconds something caught his eye, a family photo album. He picked it up, his curiosity peeked. He flipped through the pages, and one stood out. It was a picture of the famous green ninja.

Only a woman was with him and she was holding a baby. "Ha, never knew the great Lloyd Garmadon would get busy." He said with a smirk. "Hey." The boy heard a voice and closed the photo album. "Iwasn'tinvadingyourprivacy!" The boy said quickly, too quickly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah, _you_ , not your whole family." The boy said noticing the new generation with Lloyd. "Yeah, well, when ya talk to the sensei, you talk to the pupils." Jonathan remarked. "Yeah, yeah Mr. Tin man." The boy said annoyed.

"But, all jerkiness a side. I need you help, Mr. Garmadon." The boy said. "Call me Lloyd, but what is it you need help with?" Lloyd asked concerned. "My name's Rex and my dad, Ronin, he followed a lead on..Tasha...Tiffany..Tara-", "Tania." Kayla helped him.

"Yeah, her. He was tracking her location to an island.." Rex pressed a button on his watch and a holographic image of the island came up. "Formerly known as Master Chen's island." Jackson cringed at the mention of his grandfather.

"After you guys destroyed her base in the forest, she relocated on that island. But she didn't stay on it for long, she then moved again and began using the island as a way of shipping products." Rex explained.

"My father wasn't aware she had moved from the island. So once he got there..heeee...was kind of...captured. Now, I need your help to save him." Rex finished. "Alright, my pupils will aid you in saving Ronin." Lloyd told him. Whoa..whoa, whoa, whoa." Rex said.

"No offense but, I'd rather work with you." Rex said. "Hey! What's wrong with us? Jackson asked. "Nothing, it just, you guys are..immature, inexperienced, and annoying". Rex said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know any of that? You just met us." Clark argued. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I stole all your wallets and jewelry, picked a stand of hair from each of your heads, and I pulled down your pants." Rex said pulling out Jackson's wallet. "Ha! Your middle name's Dana." He said reading Jackson's I.D. Jackson snatched his wallet back.

Clark pulled up his pants embarrassed. "Look, you asked for my help, and I'm giving it to you." Lloyd said. "Ugh, I guess I'll work with them." Rex said. Everyone went outside, "this'll be the perfect time to try and summon your dragons." Lloyd said to everyone but Jackson.

"Ok." His pupils said in unison. "Conquer..my fear." Sam said to herself as she was concentrating. An orange glow built up around her and a dragon formed underneath her. "Ha! I did it." Sam said amazed, Kayla pushed herself in the air and formed her dragon.

"Hahaha, my dragon looks awesome!" She said excited. Soon everyone was able to conjure up the dragons. "I wonder what Daniel's dragon would've looked like." Amanda said remembering her brother was on a date. "Hey, how I'm supposed to get there?" Rex asked.

"Hop on." Clark said. Rex hopped on his dragon. "We'll keep in contact, also I'll tell your parents the situation." Lloyd told his pupils. "Right." Jackson replied as he signaled his dragon to take off, the others following. The ninja flew for about an hour before Lloyd contacted them.

"What's your ETA on the island?" Lloyd asked. "About five minutes." Carly replied, "good, we'll talk later, your parents are still mad at me for sending you there without consulting them first. Lloyd, out." He said then hung up. "I see land!" Jonathan shouted. The ninja eventually landed on the island's white sand.

"Alright, what's the plan bro?" Sam asked her brother. "Hmmm. Ok, we don't know where Ronin is so we'll obviously have to look for him. This island is big, so we'll have to stay together. It's six 'o clock, if we we don't find him by eight we'll set up camp." Jackson finished.

"And remember guys it's dark so be careful." Rex advised. The ninja began walking, hoping to find Ronin before eight. Unfortunately they couldn't find Ronin, or any other signs of life for that matter. It was half past seven now, and Jackson thought it'd be okay to set up camp.

(Back at the monestarie)

"I don't know why we're even saving that guy." Kai said upset. "Don't think of it as helping Ronin. Think of it as helping Rex." Skylor said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ronin has stole from us, lied to us, and betrayed us, twice!" Jay said also questioning Ronin's rescue.

"Guys! Lloyd shouted. "It doesn't matter what he's done. Someone needs our help and we're gonna help him, no matter how much he lied to us." Lloyd said. "Oh..ok..we'll help the guy who left us in the mouth of a volcano. We'll help the guy that gave the one thing that'd help us win to a bunch of ghost." Jay continued.

"We'll help the guy that hunted us down one by one and turned us over to the police." Jay finished. "Look Jay, it doesn't matter how much he's done to us, he's in trouble and our kids are helping him." Lloyd explained. "I just don't trust him anymore." Jay said. "I don't think any of us do." Zane said.

(Island)

"Not how I thought I'd spend New Year's Eve." Jonathan said. "That's exactly what i said." Rex said. "Hey, at least we're together." Carly said. "Minus one." Sam said referring to Daniel. "I wonder how his date's going." Jackson pondered. "Hey Jack, the fire's going out." Kayla told him.

Jackson launched a fireball at the wood which caused the flame to grow. "I got an idea! Anyone want to tell scary stories?" Rex asked. "This is a mission, not a camping trip." Clark said folding his arms. "Ah, who cares? It's New Year's Eve and We have nothing to do. So we could have a little fun." Rex said.

"I'm in." Jackson said, the others shrugged their shoulders to show they didn't care. "Alright, if we're gonna do this, I'm gonna go first. "Kayla said. "How come she gets to go first?" Rex asked. "She's the grandniece of the ghost King, I'm pretty sure her story'll be scary." Clark told him.

"Ok, the story begins in the dorm room of a teenage boy." Kayla started. She told the story with horrific amounts of details, from the boy being dumped by his girlfriend, to how he let that fuel his need to kill. It was an overall horrifying story that'll be stuck in their minds forever.

"The end." Kayla finished. She looked around and saw everyone quivering in fear. "Come on guys, don't tell me you were actually afraid of that. Heck, I made the thing up as I went." Kayla said giggling. "What did I tell 'ya? Grandniece of the ghost King." Clark whispered to Rex.

"I think we'll call it a night." Jonathan said getting up and stretching. "Remember, we look for Ronin tommorow." Jackson said seeing the time was eight 'o clock. The ninja went to sleep expecting to look for Ronin in the morning. Only an hour had passed and Jackso began to stir.

He had fully woken up, hearing something in the bushes. "Who's there? Jackson asked. The only response he got was rustling. Acting on instincts he got up and drew his master sword of fire. Jackson found the source of the noise, it was a small ball and appeared to be a machine, it rolled out from the bushes.

Jackson put his sword away still keeping up his guard. He walked toward the machine and picked it up. "What is this?" Jackson questioned. While feeling around on the machine he accidentally pressed a button. A panel opened on the machine to reveal a small screen, which turned on.

The screen illuminated Jackson's face, he had to squint due to the light being too bright. Ronin's face appeared on the screen, "Is this on? Oh. Look, ninja I know you're on the island, and I don't have much time to explain, the guard could come back at any minute." Ronin said.

"I'm being held captive in the cell block, it's in the basement of the building. Now you're probably wondering how to find this place. Well, the machine you're holding is sorta like a homing device, it'll lead to my location which'll also be where the building is. I wish you good luck." The message ended and the screen went dark.

"Well, our night just got a whole lot better." Jackson said sarcastically. He began to go around and wake everyone up. He walked over to Rex. "Yes, yes, I filed the fax reports...I like filing...muffins..ugh..no, I'm not an extreme fanboy of the ninja..maybe a little." Rex mumbled in his sleep.

Jackson laughed at Rex's sleep talking. "Hey, wake up! Jackson yelled to his teammates. "What's so important that you had to wake us up?" Jonathan asked. "I found the location to Ronin." Jackson said simply.

It was half past nine now and Daniel was walking Eve home. "I had a great time." Eve told him. "So did I. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Daniel replied as they made it to her doorstep. "I'd like that." She said kissing him on the cheek. She then walked into the house and closed the door.

Daniel heard is phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?" Daniel said as he began to walk. "I'll be right there." Daniel said hanging up the phone.

The adults were in the living room and within seconds Daniel whooshed in. "Where are they?" Daniel asked with concern. "They're on master Chen's island." Seliel told him. "Ugh, that guy. Why would the bad guy use an island that belonged to that goofball?" Daniel said with a chuckle.

"That's not important. What is important is that you get to that island." Lloyd told him. "I sent their coordinates to your communicator." Lloyd finished. "Ok." He replied then ran outside. He then summoned his dragon and took off.

The eight made it to a large building with a fence all the way around it. Carly touched the fence an was surprised by a jolt. "At least we know it's an electric fence." Carly said rubbing her hand. "How about we do airjitzu?" Jonathan suggested. "Hey I don't know airjitzu." Rex said as the others began to fly over.

" _You_ don't need airjitzu." Carly said picking him and throwing on the other side. She then did airjitzu to get over the fence. "Uh, you all right Rex?" Carly asked, "ugh, you superpowered freaks give me a headache." Rex said getting up from the ground. "Trespassers!" A guard yelled. "And it's the ninja." Another guard said. "Split up! Kayla yelled, everyone split up into groups of two.

The guards came from an underground chamber, having motorcycles with saw blades as the wheels, and a dark purple and black color scheme. Jackson and Jonathan ran from the cycle, hoping to not get sliced by its wheels. "Jonathan, I've got an idea."  
Jackson told the android.

"You take to the trees and shoot his bike with your bow of ice. While I keep him busy." He explained. "Sounds like a plan." Jonathan said running up a tree, swinging from one branch to another. He finally made it to the top, he pulled out his foldable bow and pulled on its string.

An arrow made of ice formed in between his fingers. Jackson was running from the monster of a motor cycle, trying his best to dodge its attacks. Jackson stopped and turned around. "Oh, if you think a motorcycle is gonna take us out you got another thing coming." Jackson said as he created a huge fire ball, launching it at the cycle.

The cycle swerved around it, almost getting the front of it scorched. Jonathan sat atop of the trees, aiming for where the engine might be on the cycle. "Skadoosh." Jonathan said as he let go of the the bow, sending the arrow toward the cycle. The arrow landed on the vehicle, nothing happening.

"Smooth move, Robin Hood." Jackson said sarcastically. "Ice." Jonathan said which caused the arrow to explode. The explosion caused the bike to freeze, along with its driver. Jonathan hopped down from the trees, putting his bow away. "Nice shooting." Jackson complemented his android friend.

"Thank you, now let's go and find the others." Jonathan replied, they then took off. Carly and Amanda were back to back, two saw cycles circling them. "We can't just sit here, we have to take action. Carly said as she slammed her fist together which caused her body to be covered in stone.

"Woah." Amanda said. Carly charged at one of the cycles, the driver of the cycle noticed this and broke the circle to shred her. When the blade came in contact with Carly it had no effect. The blades edges broke against Carly's stone skin. "Uh oh." The driver said. Carly picked up the bike and spun it around.

She then let go of it, letting it fly off into the night sky. "Now it's my turn." Amanda said shooting water at the rider of the other cycle, which knocked him off. Amanda got on the unoccupied vehicle. "Come on!" Amanda shouted to Carly, she made the stone go way and hopped on the back.

"You do know how to drive this thing, right?" Carly questioned. "Yeah..sure. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard. It'll be like riding a bike..a highly advanced, detailed, and saws for the wheels kind of bike." Amanda said revving the engine and taking off.

Daniel landed his dragon on the rich sand of the island. He hopped off the dragon, making it disappear, and looked at his communicator, tracking his teammates location. Daniel began to zoom through the island, hoping to find his teammates soon.

Sam and Clark were jumping from tree to tree in hopes of escaping the saw cycle. "They're gaining on us." Clark said stopping atop an oak. "What do you think we should do?" Sam asked. "Hold on tight." Clark says as he grabs her and jumps of the tree. Right before they hit the ground Clark used his power of creation to create a motorcycle.

It was similar to the ones that were chasing them, but his had a green color scheme with normal wheels. He took off, the saw cycles now a few meters behind rather than a few yards.

A saw cycle excelretated a head of Clark's bike. Clark grabbed his shield from his back and threw it at the driver of the saw cycle. The man fell off the bike tumbling to the side. Clark's shield came back to him and he swerved around the bike that had lost control in front him. "One down, two to go."

Daniel approached a tree and noticed something. "Hmm, these marks, they could've only be made by a machine." Daniel put a finger on his chin. He then turned around and was startled. He saw some sort of motorcycle frozen in ice. "Jonathan." Daniel said simply, "I must be getting close." Daniel said heading north.

 **Well there it is. Just to clarify this isn't a new years special because its like the 24th now. Here we meet Rex, my new oc, his personality is a mix between deadpool, jay, kai, and ronin. Thanks for all the reviews, maybe next one will come out this week.**


	11. The rescue part 2

Kayla and Rex dashed through the forest. "Hey, I just wanna say thanks for helping me find my dad." Rex said. "No problem." Kayla replied. "Yeah-" Rex was interuppted after running into someone. "Daniel!?" Kayla said surprised. Both boys got up from the accident.

"Who the hell is this?" Rex asked Kayla. "This is Daniel, he's on our team. The reason he's just getting here because he had a date with his lady friend." Kayla said playfully. "What ever. Where is everyone?" Daniel asked. "We kinda got seperated. Henchman chased after us with these badass saw cycles and now we're on the run." Rex explained.

Daniel then heard the sound of shredding and turned around. He saw the machine that Rex had described to him. "You're right. That is pretty badass." Daniel said. "I know right." Rex said. The saw cycle was coming toward them. "Don't worry, I got this." Kayla said as she shot a gust wind from her hands which blew away the saw cycle.

"Nice one. Now let's find the others." Daniel said.

"I can't shake these last two." Clark said revving the motorcycle. "Maybe you won't have to." Sam said as she let green energy build up in her hands. She then released it at the the bikes causing them to explode. "Awesome, Sam! You got rid of them." Clark said. "Eh, it was nothing." Sam said with a smirk. "Now I wonder if the others are ok." Clark said coming to a stop.

"Perhaps I could find out." Sam said. "How? We don't have a way to communicate with them." Clark said confused. "Using the master mind's power I could communicate with them telepathically." Sam explained. "Is there anything you can't do?" Clark said with admiration. Sam just blushed in response.

Amanda and Carly were driving through the forest on the saw cycle Amanda had taken. They both began to hear a voice in their heads. "Hello, can you hear me?" Sam asked. "Sam? How the heck did you get in our heads?" Amanda asked. "I'm not just in yours. I'm in everybody's. Using the master of minds power of course." Sam explained.

"Hey everyone." Daniel said. "Daniel!" Everyone besides Rex and Kayla said in unison. "Alright, so where should we meet up?" Jackson asked. "We'll meet at the building where we first seperated." Sam said before she cut off her telepathic link with everyone. She then almost dropped to the ground but Clark caught her.

"You ok?" Clark asked full of concern. "I'm fine. The telepathy just took a bit out of me is all." Sam said regaining her strength.

They all eventually made it to the building. "Alright, we go in and save Ronin, take out any resistance." Jonathan said. "Sounds like a plan." Amanda then said. They got into the building. They made sure to stay in the shadows. Suddenly a few guards smashed through windows.

"Dammit, it's an ambush." Kayla said. "There's no time for this. Jack, elemental fusion." Daniel said. "Right." Jackson said as they did a high five. "We'll take care of these guys while the rest of you go get Ronin, the tracking device says he's in the basement." The fusion rest of the group nodded.

"What should I call my self? I got it! Disaster." He said. The guards charged at Disaster. Because of that he put his palms toward the guards hoping some kind of element would come out. Eventually red bolts of lighting shot from his hands and some guards dodged them while others caught fire upon impact of the lighting bolts.

"This is pretty cool." Disaster said with a smirk. He then began taking out the rest of the guards that remained.

The ninja and Rex came to a door near the back of the building. "This must lead to the basement." Clark said. "Yeah, but it's locked." Amanda said trying to open it. "Stand back." Carly said before she used her super strength to smash the door. They then ran down the stairwell that lead to the basement.

"It's Ronin!" Sam said. "Dad!" Rex said running up to the tied up man. "Glad you guys saved me. I'm also proud of you Rex." Ronin said as Rex untied the ties. They then heard footsteps and looked toward the stairwell. They put their guards up in case it was an enemy. Once they saw the faces of their two teammates they lowered their defenses.

"We took care of those guys, no sweat." Jackson said. "Well, looks like our job is done. We should probably head home." Daniel said. And so they did, using their dragons to leave and arriving back at the monastery at around five minute to twelve.

"Thanks for everything." Rex and Ronin said in unison. "Any time." The ninja relplied in unison. Ronin then whistled for r.e.x. which the two boarded and went home. "That was a hell of a night." Carly said. What did I tell you about cussing?" Seliel said smacking the back of her head. The others chuckled the two Brookestones.

"Well, another job well done thanks to the ninja." Jonathan said with a smirk. "Hey guys the ball is about to drop." Jay said. They they then went into the living room and watched as the glass ball dropped. This New Year's Eve didn't turn out so bad after all.

 **This is finally back! I'm gonna start typing up the next chapter right away. Hopefully the next one doesn't disappoint. See ya guys around!**


	12. Leaving Home

A few months had past since the saving of Ronin. There has yet to be sighting of Tania and her goons. The ninja are currently at the monastery, they had just been through an intense training session and are currently resting from it. "Gosh, I'm tired." Carly said, sprawled out on the couch, her chest moving up and down rapidly.

"Tell me about it." Amanda said panting heavily. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Jackson said since he was all sweaty. He then left the room. "I wonder why Sensei Lloyd trained us harder than usual." Jonathan said. "Maybe he's in a bad mood?" Sam suggested.

"Sensei Lloyd isn't the kind to take his frustrations out on others." Daniel said. "Yeah, you've got a point." Kayla said agreeing. "Everything's a mystery when it comes to my dad, so we may never know." Clark said.

The adults were at the dining table discussing important matters. "They've been ninja for three years and have yet to unlock their true potentials." Lloyd said. "Your true potential isn't something you can force. You of all people should know that, Lloyd." Nya said.

"I reached my true potential in a matter of months. Along with the other ninja. Heck, you unlocked your true potential in a matter of weeks." Lloyd said to Nya. "He has a point Nya. They should've reached their true potentials long before now." Zane said.

"So what should we do about it?" Kai asked. "I've been thinking about that and..I've decided that I would help them reach their true potential. I've also realized that in a emergency situation we'd need to get there in a moments notice. So I was wondering if you would allow me to take your children and train them on a newly built bounty, where they'd be supervised by me and I could train them to reach their true potentials." Lloyd said.

The adults were shocked. "I wouldn't mind Carly going. Heck, I think they should all go. They need to know what life is like outside of the monastery." Cole said. "I also wouldn't mind Carly going." Seliel said. "Cole's got a point, so I wouldn't mind Sam and Jack going." Skylor said. "Neither would I." Kai said. "I'll agree to let Jonathan go, as long as Pixal does." Zane said.

"I don't see why not. It would be a wonderful experience for him." Pixal said with a smile. "Now that leaves Amanda and Daniel. So, Jay and Nya, what do you say?" Lloyd questioned. "Daniel and Amanda both have a lot to learn. So, it would be best for them to go as well. How do you feel Nya?" Jay asked his wife.

Nya contemplated for a bit before making her decision. "Yeah..that does seem like the best idea. Just make sure nothing happens to them." Nya said. "You have my word. All of your kids will be safe." Lloyd said. "So, where is this new bounty?" Kai asked. "Borg has been working on it for the past few months and he said it should be ready by tommorow." Lloyd said.

"Well..looks like we've gotta break the news to 'em." Kai said. "I hope they'll understand." Skylor said.

The ninja were in the game room watching tv. Just then Jay walked into the room. "Hey..uh..guys, we need to talk you." Jay said to the teens. "What's the matter dad?" Amanda asked her father. "Just follow me and everything'll be explained." Jay said before exiting the room. The teens looked at each other then exited the room.

Jay lead them to dining room. They were surprised to see all their parents there. "Listen up new generation. We've noticed you haven't reach your full potential so-" Lloyd began explaining everything, from them needing to reach their true potentials to them moving on a new bounty.

"Wait. We've lived at the monastery forever. Now you expect us to just get up and move?" Jonathan said. "He's right. We can't hust leave our home." Sam said. The other teens murmured in agreement. "We know this won't be easy for you, but it's for the best." Lloyd said."

"yeah..well it sucks." Jackson said. "Pack your things. We're leaving tommorow." Lloyd said. The teens did so but complained.

Sam was packing all her stuff. She made sure to leave a cover and sheets on the bed since she'd still be sleeping there one final night. Just as she was packing up her final things Clark walked by. "Hey, Clark." Sam called out.

The blonde stopped and turned around, entering her room. "Yeah, what's up Sam?" Clark asked. "How do you feel about all this? Leaving the monastery." Sam said. "To be honest...I don't really mind it like the others." Clark said. "Oh. Really?" Sam said.  
"Yep. Although it could be because that I'm the youngest which means I'm not as attached to it as everyone else. How do you feel?" Clark asked

"A little conflicted. But I'm sure I'll get used to it." Sam explained.

Jackson and Carly were in the game room, they had finished packing all their things and decided to watch TV. "Sure am gonna miss this place." Carly said. "I know. We had such great memories here." Jackson replied. "Like that time when we were younger and you fell out of that tree and into the pond." Carly said chuckling.

"T-That wasn't..a great memory." Jackson said being red from embarrassment. "We laughed our butts off." Carly said. "Well I remember when you tried to cook for the first time and almost destroyed the kitchen." Jackson said with a smirk. Carly turned red. "H-hey, I've gotten a lot better at cooking since then." She said.

"That's true. Your cooking is delicious now." Jackson complimented. "Why, thank you. After all I am a connoisseur of the fanciest foods." Carly said jokingly in a French accent. This caused Jackson to laugh and Carly following in his fit of laughter.

It didn't take long for Kayla to pack since she had only lived there for a few months. "Wish I could've gotten to know this place a bit more." Kayla said. She then wiped sweat from her forehead. "Man I'm starving. I'm gonna get a bite to eat." Kayla said exiting her room.

Jonathan was packing his things. "Although I'm gonna miss this place...I look forward to the new memories we'll make." He said as he finished packing. "And the thought of living on a flying ship sounds cool." Jonathan said to himself.

Daniel was on the phone with Eve. "Unfortunately you won't be able to visit often." Daniel said. "And same with you." Eve said sadly. Daniel noticed the sadness in her voice. "Hey, on Saturday we can go anywhere of your choice." Daniel said trying to cheer her up.

"Really? I can't wait. Thanks Danny." Eve said happily. "Anything for you." Daniel said. He didn't know it but Eve blushed on the other end. "Well, I've gotta finish packing, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Daniel said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Amanda had a few more things to go then she'd finally have everything packed. "Man, I've got a lot of stuff. I don't even remember buying half of these things." Amanda said surprised. She then pulled a shirt out of her closet that had a unicorn shooting a laser out of its horn.

"Like, seriously, the heck is this?" She said tossing it aside. Amanda then got back to work since she had to be finished by tonight.

 **Well, the ninja are leaving the monastery. Again I'll try to get the next chap out as soon as possible. I'll start working on it now, but knowing me I'll probably procrastinate to finish it. Bye.**


End file.
